


So beautifully Twisted.

by KuroTazz



Category: Bangtan, bts, jungkook - Fandom, platonic Vmin - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: Action, BadBoys, F/F, F/M, Gangsta, Gen, I suck at taging, M/M, Multi, Other, School, Violence, mob, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTazz/pseuds/KuroTazz
Summary: endless circle of revenges.Or where the most known sworn enemies joins hands to catch  the same target.





	1. 1)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Move bitch!"  
"Dear I'm not even interested in being at the same place as you I am leaving"  
"That should be my line!"  
"Oh god I'm not in the mood for this"

Taehyung just sighs and brushes past jungkook he's definitely not gonna deal with this asshole right now not when he just had an argument with teacher Lee.  
He is fucking drained .

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at the latter , did he really just ignored him?  
These two has been at each other's throat since the beginning of the year always throwing nasty comments at each other.  
Jungkook calling taehyung a bitch and pet while taehyung calls him fuckboy.  
It's just hate at first sight .

 

Must be real shit happening to him to act this way he never backs out of an insulting match.

Whatever i hope life gives him shit .

Just when jungkook turned to go in the class he heard a loud thud from taehyung's direction.

"If it's not the teacher's pet Kim fucking taehy-"

"Oh for the love of God save your shit for another day I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now FUCK OFF!" 

 

Jungkook stares dumbfounded at the sudden outburst , not too sudden because hell that's taehyung and he's unpredictable as fuck but wow did he just shove Jackson out the way ?

Looking at Jackson's face oh my god did that bitch just give him a scare pfft ..

For some reason jungkook wished they went on each other's throat so he could get raid of two loud useless bitches at once oh well there's always another day .

 

"If you are done staring at taehyung's perfect ass you should get inside because mister Kim is coming and he's not in his best mood"

 

What's wrong with people's mood and why would he fucking care ?  
Jungkook swept his head to be met with the bright grin of Park jimin.

 

"I wasn't staring at him I care about my eyes you shor-"

 

"I fucking dare you"

 

"Joen jungkook and Park jimin keep standing there and enjoy your time outside the class"

 

Jimin jumped at the voice coming from behind him only to flinch again at the sound of door slamming shut.

 

He glares at the man in front of him .

"This is all your fucking fault !"

Jungkook scoffed .

 

"Please , as if you would stay awake in there" 

 

He shoved his hands in black jeans pockets and walked away from the class to the music room where he can sleep and shut down the bitching of park jimin but oh no that's not gonna happen because that piece of shit is still going on an- 

 

"I'm gonna ask Namjoon hyung to chase you out the gym every time you go there you muscle pig!"

 

Now this is bad.

 

"Try that and I'm sending yoongi hyung your picture where the drunk you wears a fucking diaper"

Jungkook hears the gasp and rolls his eyes.

 

"I tell them you are the devil spawn but no one ever believes me just why fucking why can't they see you"

 

The pink haired boy scrunches his nose in disgust and confusion as the taller laughed his face off.

 

"That's funny jimin let me answer your question my friend"

 

They reach the music room and stops at the door, jungkook pauses and says with a smirk 

"It's because i'm not a spawn ,I'm the devil himself"

 

Jimin raised his eyebrows as a smirk makes its way to his lips too.

 

"As if I don't know about your dirty job and money source you fucking brat I shouldn't have asked anyways gosh"

 

Jungkook's job is beating people up for a living, and as time flew by he found it as his hobby .  
Until he almost killed the head of some lowly ass gang with only his fists that he made his way to The top where he is now.

 

Working at night most of the time and doing a clean quick job while still being hidden from the eyes of the police is a talent of Joen jungkook.

 

Jungkook winks at the shorter playfully, he turned the knob and stepping one foot in when the voices are heard.

Jimin and jungkook shares a look before slowly poking their heads to see what's going on and damn is this real or is his eyes playing tricks on him now.

There stands the one bitch and only .  
Kim taehyung with all his glory and bloodied knuckles.

 

"What the fuck"

 

Jimin whispers and only jungkook could hear because the purple headed boy is not stopping from thrashing whoever is under him wait a fucking second is that Jackson ?!

Jungkook smirks clearly enjoying the show.  
And damn that bitch could hit !

 

"Jungkook what's this ?"

 

Whispered jimin as his eyes are locked on the scene in front of him.

"Waah guk he's gonna kill him ?!"

 

Jungkook's eyebrow twitched .

"Seriously though I never knew the pet could raise his hand at all"

 

Yeah jungkook didn't know either because he never got taehyung this rilled up before.  
And the thoughts pisses him off somehow.

 

"Ok why exactly are we hiding I mean what are we even doing ?"

 

Jungkook glares at the pink hair man really now ?  
I mean can't he just like ..shut up ?  
It's not like he interrupting anyway !

 

"You just did , Joen jungkook, what are you doing here ?"

 

Oh he said it out load ? 

 

Jungkook stands up as jimin sighs mouthing" see ?"

He walks inside the room slowly ,hands shoved in his pocket as he stares the mess of Jackson the floor ,or at least he think he is Jackson he can't guess now that his face is messes up and not to mention his arm is bended in a weird angle.  
Jackson we are not gonna be seeing you soon huh 

 

"For a teachers pet yo-"

 

"Shut it Joen , take your bubble gum friend with you and let me clean this shit"

 

Bubble gum ? He farrows his eyebrows and turns to find jimin glaring daggers at taehyung's head.

 

Oh .

 

 

Jungkook's laughs out load.  
All teeth and breathy one , a genuine laugh.

 

Taehyung stares.

 

"Oh well not before you tell me what he did to get you so rilled up? I need to learn I guess ?"

Taehyung rolls his eyes while dragging the passed out body behind the piano.  
Yeah that'd do , wherever he hides this trash they will find him because of his stupid white as fuck hair anyway.

"He poked his nose in my business , following me and demanding answers like what you are doing right now, and you don't need to learn anything from this ..thing , you won't stomp so low like him" 

 

The black haired man stared at him dumbfounded , now he wants to know more just what did Jackson do to be even worse then a guy who gives you shit every second ?  
Jungkook even pushed taehyung down the stairs once ,  
only for the latter to get up by himself and glare before walking away just to blow up jungkook's Ferrari tyre.

 

Jimin whistled in amusement.

And he spoke before he could stop himself.

"Just what business a pet like you could do? Licking the teacher's feet ?"

Jungkook face palmed himself as a flying guitar went straight to jimin's stomach.

Really now jimin can't you see that he's in his worst today? 

"OW FUCK FUCK WHAT THE HELL?!"

He doubled over clutching his middle as he coughs and tries to breathe to ease the pain.

"That's a fucking Guitar you stupid shit !"

Taehyung smirked lazily and placed his hand on his hip and from jungkook's view it seems like he's posing for a photoshoot damn him for looking hot just standing there.

What ? He can hate a hot as fuck person okay ?

 

 

"Is it now ? I'm sorry did you ask for the drums shall I send them over ?"

Jungkook watches as taehyung gathers himself. Now noticing how the other boy looks with his hair messed up slightly ,his white sleeveless tshirt hanging loosely over to the side showing his perfectly tanned skin, and how he tied up his red shirt around his slim waist bringing out the curves of his hips and showing off his thighs with tight black jeans.

 

Jungkook smirks well the kid knows how to dress up.

 

"If you are done checking me out help your poor excuse of a friend behind you he's dirtying the floor with his vomit"

The dark hair boy chuckled.

"So what You got blood on the floor too, besides its not my fault he brought this to him self"

Taehyung grabs his back bag and slung it on his shoulder. 

"Whatever it's not mine anyway he should clean it when he wakes up"

 

Jungkook stares at the empty place where taehyung used to stand and smiles.  
Really ? What if he doesn't ? 

God this pissed off taehyung is his new interest.  
This side of the purple haired boy has a different story and he's going to know it.

 

"Joen jungkook I'm throwing up my organs here mind being a human and help me out?"

"Ugh You talk a lot for almost having your ribs broken maybe he should have thrown it at your face and broke your jaw so you could just shut the fuck up" 

He says so but still goes to wrap a hand around the smaller's shoulder and howling him up.

"I fucking hate you I don't even know why are we friends" 

"Great! Glad to know we are on the same page for once"

 

Jungkook still takes jimin to the infirmary , and walks outside to get a bit of fresh air.

He walks slowly enjoying the cool breeze and His mind wonders to a certain purple head with almond eyes and tanned skin.

 

 

Kim taehyung , just what the hell are you ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop trying to forget the past ,  
> It's a part of who you are now.

Taehyung heaved a long sigh as he stared out of the window towards  
The shining lights of Seoul .  
Living alone in this house is killing him day by day , the faint memories of laughter sounds and happy moments are coming back to him , leaving a sour taste in his tongue.

 

Maybe if his mom didn't commit suicide last year, his dad wouldn't have to pour his anger and frustrations on him.  
Maybe his brother Wouldn't have left him with his dad alone to be always beaten up to death.  
And maybe ...he'd have lived a clean honest life.. 

 

The thing is :

 

2 years ago Taehyung's dad started doing drugs, sometime asking his youngest son to deliver them to customers.

Upon taehyung's refusal he got his skull almost crushed by a fucking broom stick.  
The second time he refused , he was pushed down the stairs by his fucked up dad for not getting him drugs again.

 

These 2 years Taehyung fought death almost everyday because of his dad , he couldn't only blame the old man but he blames his mom and brother as well.

 

For his mom to be a coward who hides herself in her room to shut down her son's cries.  
Blaming his brother for leaving the house as soon as he turned 19 .

 

He forever blames them for leaving him with such a fucked up father.

So last month, was the last straw .

his so called dad had tried to sell him for a huge amount of drugs.  
Like selling his own son for shit.

 

Taehyung returning from school only to find two guys dressed in all black sitting on theire worn out couch , he couldn't shake the bad feeling as he made eye contact with the strange man.

Responding to his sixth sense he ignored everything and went to the stairs but was stopped by his father's voice.

 

"Pack what you need and leave the house with mr. Lee , he will take a good care of you"

 

Taehyung turned his head slowly to the sitting figure of his father , and he turned to the mr. Lee guy.  
He was a man in his late twenties, handsome , but the wicked smirk on his face told him about how sick in the head he is.

 

"You are asking me to leave with him ? Why?"

"Shut the fuck up you don't ask questions here!" 

 

The purple headed boy sighed and massaged his head.  
This man doesn't know how to speak normally but why is he surprised now.

 

"Kim , don't yell at him you will hurt his beautiful ears with your voice, come here boy the deal is done"

 

Taehyung snorted at him , oh I see now so I don't have a say in this .

 

The said boy walked to mr. Lee and stood by his right, he knelt down and came to eye level with him.  
He wasn't scared , he wasn't feeling fear or anything , in taehyung's eyes the most scary and horrific thing he could ever face was his father .

But Taehyung feels like it's slowly fading away , the feeling of "Fear".

 

Mr. Lee gave a devilish smile at his action, liking his toys to obey him this way.  
But the glowing fire in this boy's eyes tells him otherwise , this one is rare .

 

"Aren't you a good boy?"

"Am I now ?"

 

Taehyung used his seducing voice and with a tilt of his head to the side he did the trick.

Seeing the man in front of him melting literally he felt a disgusting hand pulling his face closer to the man.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen , you remind me of your mother"

 

Taehyung stopped.

 

Wait what does his mother have to do with all of this ?

 

Mr. Lee sensing the boy's questioned look , he smiled at him.

"Oh you didn't know ? But it's okay I'll gladly tell you , you see this man right here ?"

He pointed at mr. Kim , his dad.

This doesn't look good and his dad turned pale as the man in black spoke.  
He didn't give an answer for the man to continue but the man still did.

 

"And you see the situation you are in now ? Your mother was in the same spot as you now isn't that just adorable ?! I thought you would act like her and take a gun and shoot your self the moment you heard your dad but aren't you a tough one huh ?"

 

The man kept on rambling and taehyung had to process what he just heard.  
He turned his head to his dad , who was shivering and looked away when they made eye contact.

 

Taehyung didn't know what got into him and how it all came to this but the second he realized he was sending the small knife he had in his pocket at the forehead of the bodyguard next to mr. Lee.

The gun which was placed in the table now is held in Taehyung's hand and pointed at the reason of all of this.

Mr. Lee didn't move an inch , even still sipping on whatever he was holding.  
He smiled.

 

"Not only you are tough , but you have a talent as well, that was one of my best men just now you know? Did you get training ? Or is it street fights?"

The dead stare he got from the boy told him that he won't get an answer.

 

"Taehyung , son ... Put that down this is not a toy you ar-"

 

"Shhh, don't worry Kim , he can't do it, he is his mama's boy after all"

 

With this Taehyung said goodbye to his normal life (if he could call it that) .  
In a swift movement he pointed the gun at Lee ,  
And pulled the trigger.

 

The gun was soundproofed.   
But the sound of blood pouring in the floor was there.

 

The boy faced his father to find him sitting on the floor, staring at the dead body of the man who was talking just now .

A man who was well known everywhere was now killed by a 18 years old kid .

That horrified expression.  
It fits him well.

 

"Everything.. Every little thing was your fault"

 

"N-no no no it was not ! Listen to me ! It wasn't I swear son please just listen to me put that down!"

Taehyung took a step closer , the old man screamed and covered his head with his arms.

 

"NO! Wait! I didn't have anything on me I was ... I had to ! I didn't have a-a choice son please please you can't do this its not right it's not right please!"

 

One word crossed taehyung's mind at that time. 

Pathetic.

 

"You know ? I will never forgive you"

He stepped closer.

 

"You , who took away my mother for your fucking desires, you who chased my brother out , you who ruined me ! ruined every happy thing in this house ! you who never even held my hand never said a nice word to my mother ! Why do you have to turn like this ?! We were so happy before what got into you ?! Why couldn't you just be satisfied ?! You deserves nothing but rotting in hell !"

 

His father was a sobbing mess.

 

Taehyung should be the one crying his eyes out for not knowing anything and for having to go through this alone.

 

"I hope you come back to life , so I could send you to hell over and over again"

 

 

Taehyung stared at the three dead bodies.  
He knows what he got him self into, and he doesn't care anymore .

 

He will not be like his mother , he will fight .

Even if it means losing everything .

He will gain his happiness back.

He will raise from the ashes and hunt down anyone who tries to hunt him down.

He will find every spawn of this Lee scum and the likes of him he will find every little shit of them and send them to their boss in hell .

 

Taehyung cleaned the gun carefully and crouched down next to Mr. Lee .

 

"I'm returning this to you"

 

He placed the gun in his hand and made the scene seems like Lee killed them all and then killed him self.

 

It's about time for the police to find out so he gathered what he needed in hurry and walked fast towards the door until something black cought his eyes.

If this is what he thinks it is then luck is smiling at him now.

 

He walked to the table and and held the black case.  
Opening it , checkmate.

 

Money.  
Lots of money that could buy him an apartment and get him food for a month.

Taehyung emptied the case in his back pack and stuffed the rest in his other bag.  
Time to leave .

 

Stopping at the door and looking up at the reddish sky, a sad smile crept on his face.

 

"I'm seeing this color a lot today , I wonder if I'll be seeing it again soon"

 

 

A month passed and Taehyung had been jumping from job to job until he became a bartender at Pulse.  
A famous place for celebrities to come to because of its privet rules.

 

The pay is huge and Taehyung thanked his great looks that got him here in the first place and having his fighting skills as a plus he got the job in 4 minutes.

Life started going for Taehyung the way he wanted , having a signed apartment in his name and the police is not looking for him , finding a job that pays well and the school is going well .

expect for a certain muscled bunny that get in his way whenever he could.

 

\-----------present----------

 

 

Jungkook picked up the phone and cursed it ten thousand times for ruining his precious nap under the tree.

 

"What is it what is IT?!"

 

Hearing the caller's voice jungkook sat down probably and cleared his throat.  
He turned in his professional mood.

 

"Yes this is me ... The target ?... This is not going to be easy you know?"

 

Jungkook smiled hearing the amount of money he will be getting.

 

"The deal will be done once you state your name"

 

The black haired man nods and shuts his phone before standing up and dusting his jeans.

He stretches his muscles ,gathers his jacket and heads towards the gates of this shitty hole of school .

 

"Oh thank you so much Taehyung you always help me out i feel useless for a teacher"

 

Jungkook spins around looking at the direction of the conversation .  
He sighs and turns to continue walking.

 

Of course it's teachers's pet who else.

 

"It's okay hyung, you helped me a lot before, I could never repay you for what you did for me"

 

Now that's interesting .

 

Jungkook keep on walking until he reaches a huge tree enough to hide him.  
He peeks out his head and finds Taehyung and mr. Kang standing next to each other,  
With Taehyung holding a pack of papers and books that are for mr. Kang ,while the other holds a brown leather bag and a coffee in his hand. 

 

Jungkook sees it as a normal teacher - student talk but how the teacher keeps on touching the younger' head sets a weird feeling around them.

 

Are they together ? What help did Taehyung get from teacher Kang before ?

 

"Ah no it was only normal for me to help you look for an apartment since I saw you marking the newspaper and all, I'm your teacher for three years I'm almost you older brother now ,don't you think ?"

 

This is confusing Jungkook so much why the fuck is a teacher saying and doing something like this why does he care so much ? 

 

Taehyung smiles at the floor as he walks slowly by his teacher but Jungkook could see how fake that smile is.

 

"Thank you , for that I'll forever be in your debt"

 

"If that means you helping me out carrying my stuff and letting me see your face more often then that's fine by me"

 

They break into a fit of laughter and smiles and the black haired man is weirded out.

 

First : Taehyung doesn't realize anything or he just does it in purpose for whatever reason.  
Second : Jungkook hates this Kang right now and he doesn't know why .

 

The teacher disappears into the hallway after taking his things from Taehyung insisting its okay now.  
The moment Taehyung bows to him , he turns around and look directly at where Jungkook hides, who quickly hides back.

 

"What you are doing right now is both childish and rude but knowing you this is nothing new huh"

 

Jungkook sighs . 

How many times do I do this when Taehyung is around? 

 

"Whatever , just what are you doing ?"

 

Taehyung keeps his blank face and turns to walk inside as the other started walking to him .

He spoke when the taller was walking beside him now.

 

"You heard it , he did me a favor and I'm returning it, that's all"

 

Jungkook raises hie eyebrow .

 

"That's it ? You do realize he like to touch your hair a lot don't you ? I don't find that normal in a teacher - student relationship , and you called him hyung right ?"

Taehyung chuckles making the other stops , and so did Taehyung .

 

"You sound jealous you know ?"

 

"Fuck no . It's just not like you to ignore it you seem like the (don't touch me bitch) type"

Taehyung laughed loudly and continued to walk as Jungkook smiles at he doesn't even know what.

 

"Oh god I didn't know about that , well to answer your question .."

 

Jungkook leans in , he's all ears , and walks closer till their shoulders touch.

Taehyung faces him and smirks.

 

"You need to work for it , big boy "

 

The said big boy stopped in his tracks staring at the leaving Taehyung as he throws his head back laughing , happy with himself .

Jungkook sighs for fourteenth time this day , he should have known that there's no way Kim fucking Taehyung would talk to him normally without a prank in between.

The fact that they almost had a conversation it self is a miracle.

 

"Okay so the third time I catch you staring at that fox's back I'd believe that you are actually whipped for him"

 

Jimin's voice brings him back to reality where the sound of taehyung's laugh is not there.

"You seem to like the infirmary should I give you a reason to go there again , my friend?"

 

The pink haired boy rolls his eyes and walks past Jungkook.

 

"I don't know why I'm friends with you really" 

 

"Tell me when you figure it out I want to know why I'm keeping you alive too"

 

Jimin kicked his shin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much for reading this even tho it's probably shit ') !
> 
> I'm sorry if there's some mistakes English isn't my main language !
> 
> So if u guys want me to continue this please let me know in the comments <333


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin went out of school and called Jungkook to ask him where the hell did he go . Only for that damn muscle pig to text him with a   
"I went for a walk".

This is one way to excuse your self from school now. The pink haired boy sighed and walked down the road to his house which is only a 15 minute walk.  
He should stop by the coffee shop though if he wants to stay awake and do his essay.

As he went out he spotted a purple head running towards him at high speed. Jimin's eyes widened when he noticed what was Taehyung running from and he can't blame him .

Two buffed up guys in black suits were chasing after him screaming at him to stop , like hell he would !

Taehyung's bag fell as he ran past him in a speed he almost knocked the shorter down ,  
Jimin doesn't know what got into him as he threw away his coffee , took the fallen bag from the ground and sprinted after Taehyung at full speed .

The purple head glanced back at the guys if they are still tailing after them , which is a stupid move of course they are.

Taehyung just noticed the certain pink head who started giving him directions of a different streets and dark alleys .

Okay what the fuck is going on ?!

He himself doesn't know why he's being chased by these fuckers and why the hell is Jimin running away with him . Taehyung shook his head , this is not the time to ask questions,   
Running for his life is what he's gonna do for now.

Jimin cheered as his house came in sight and looked back to check if there's anybody following them but there's was no one . He grabbed taehyung's arm and pulled him with him .  
"Come on! we are here we need to get in before they see us"

Taehyung is confused as fuck.  
He went in by Jimin pushing him till they reached the living room and both of them fell face first on the floor not caring about the coach in the middle.

"You have got a lot to explain you piece of shit"

The purple head boy stayed silent for a moment catching his breath and trying to process what just happened.

"Hey are you still alive ?"

Oh my goodness he really doesn't know how to shut up. Taehyung raised his body from the floor and and sat down as Jimin copied him as well, They stared at each other for seconds before exploding in laughter .

"What the fuck"

Taehyung's laugh got louder and louder as Jimin started talking again , Jimin him self is laughing for he doesn't know what reason.

"What is it why are you laughing?"

"why are you laughing too oh my god "

"Did you see how they were running with their stoned faces"

"I don't know how they can do that"

Their laughing season went on until they heard a loud and angry footsteps from upstairs,  
The pink haired boy falling into silence as he stared behind Taehyung , who noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and turned to what seems to be the cause.

"Jimin ? Why didn't you tell me that you had the muscled bunny in your house ?"

What Taehyung just said brought the laughter back again. Jungkook still standing there with a only his grey sweats and still looking like Adonis, giving the purple head a hard time to not to stare. Another reason to hate Jungkook is added to the list.

Jimin's laughter died down when he felt the glare of his friend before he sees it.

"Jungkook , my friend , calm down first alright ? I'll tell you my side of the story first then we will listen to this guy here so please let's not break anything for today yeah ?"

The pink head stood up and brushed his hair back of his eyes and went to the kitchen to grab three bottles of water and came back . Taehyung still sitting on the same position while Jungkook sat on the armchair and made him self comfortable while glaring daggers at the boy sitting in the middle of the room.

This is going to be long it seems.Jimin sat on the coach after he handed the boys their water .  
"Okay so long story short , when I was on my way home I went to the coffee shop like I do every-"

Jungkook is not a man with patience.

"Long story short , Jimin"

Taehyung snorted and made his way to the other side of the long coach that Jimin was sitting on, now sitting closer to Jungkook. Jimin huffed and went on with the story.

"Then I saw him running like a mad man with two other mad men running after him, so I picked up his fallen bag and took after him and I knew this neighborhood so wel-"

"And he brought me here , don't worry we lost them before they see where we went"

Taehyung finished jimin's story earning a slap on his thigh from him.

Jungkook stayed silent. Focusing on the floor and putting everything together until he came up with a question that was swimming in Jimin's head too for a while now.

"Okay so I don't care how or why you two went in a sudden bestfriends mood but , why were they following you in the first place ?" He directed his eye gaze at the purple head , watching him as he ran a hand through his hair and resting his back against the couch.  
Taehyung sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know , I really don't want to know either"

Jimin farrowed his eyebrows at the restlessness of the boy sitting next to him.

"It doesn't suit you for some reason" Jimin stared at Jungkook who had just voiced his thoughts again, He nodded his head with a small smile and a hand on Taehyung's shoulder.

"What doesn't suit me ?" Taehyung raised his head and stared between the two, what are they talking about ?

"I don't know I mean , the worried ..uh uncertain ? expression ?"

Taehyung still not getting what is this about, he turned to Jimin who rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of words.

"We mean that we have been in the same school , seeing each other or more like biting each other for almost a year now , it's enough for us to know that you don't know what worry or fear means since even after hearing what this guy here does as a job it didn't even faze you , So it's kind of weird to see you worried like this now after all of this time "

Jungkook nodded his head and looked at Taehyung .

"Exactly , I mean the "Talk to me bitch and I'm gonna shove a stick down your throat" Taehyung is not a person who seems to be worrying over stuff like this"

Jungkook avoided the kick successfully. Taehyung clicked his tongue at the man next to him before staring at Jungkook's and Jimin's eyes with an unreadable expression , he cleared his throat and stared at the floor instead .

"Uh Jimin ? He went red suddenly is he going to cry now because I wouldn't be surprised"  
Jimin chuckled as Taehyung threw his half empty water bottle at Jungkook, these two will kill each other someday he knows it.

Suddenly the room went silent , only the sound of their breathing is heard , and Taehyung knows that they are giving him the time to decide if he wants to talk about whatever he is hiding.

A few minutes passing and no one is saying a word. Taehyung breathed a long sigh and closed his eyes at the memories that he keeps on pushing them into the back of his head only for them to come back.

Jungkook sensing that the other is ready to talk it out , he leaned in and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Okay ..why should I trust you guys ? What do I gain from telling you ?"

He glanced at Jimin and Jungkook who nodded ,understanding his distrust . All this year they have been looking for anything to use it against each other , especially Jungkook who tries to find any reason to start a fight with Taehyung , and the chance has come. Even he wouldn't trust himself now. He raised his head and found Jimin placing a hand on his heart.

Okay now what ? Bestfriends promise ?

"I swear that I'll keep my mouth shut! I swear on my leather pants ! "

Jungkook snorted at him as Taehyung squealed and screamed that he believes him because he have the same pants as well . And all what Jungkook wants right now is to get this over with .

"Taehyung"

The said boy turned his head and was met with the serious face of Jeon Jungkook. He fidgeted in his seat as the uneasiness filled his chest from this man's gaze.

"Honestly , you not being able to trust us is normal , cause I wouldn't trust you if the tables were turned either, I'm not going to force you to talk all I'm saying is that I work in the field of shady people in black suits and illegal jobs "

Jimin breath hitched and hissed at him for exposing himself like this , though he can see that he just want to gain the other's trust by giving him a peek about his background.

You shy little shit.

Jimin seized Taehyung's reaction to see a not so surprised look on his face, but the restlessness is gone from his eyes and is replaced by a certain determination.

Jungkook gave Taehyung the time to understand his choice of words , he knows that it could be a wrong move because this kid could just get up and tell the police on him and they will find the traces of drugs powder and the boxes of weapons that he hides in every corner.

He hopes that it won't turn that way. Or he'd have to use his fists.

 

"Fine ..okay. but if what I'm about to tell you gets out to anybody , and I repeat anybody , I will chase you two to the end of the world and give you the worst death ever."

Jungkook nodded his head while Jimin tensed at the declaration , because hello ? He saw how this kid hits and had a taste of his wrath as well so let's not make any mistakes.

"Few months ago , I killed a person who seems to be from a gang if not their leader , I don't know I don't really care who he was , but I guess the guys who chased me today are a part of the gang I can't think of anybody else ..guys? Are you even listening ?"

Jimin had his mouth open and Jungkook is staring at him before he smiles slowly at him with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Okay this is creeping me out cut the weird smiling it's already weird that you are sitting next to me peacefully"

"You fucking murdered a gang leader and his smile is creeping you out ?!" Jimin screamed at his face and Jungkook laughter boomed through the house.

"Oh wow , you never fail to surprise me , Taehyung" Jungkook really would never get bored in this guy's company. He never thought a day like this would come , like they sit together and talk to help each other out , Jungkook being the lone wolf he is , had never joined hands or even talked with anyone other than Jimin or his clients. But for some reason he's feeling different today. And being around Taehyung right now seeing the different sides of him like this , is kinda refreshing .

"Really now though , how did you kill him !? More like.. Why !? I mean what does a mob boss have to do with you why was he at your house anyway !?" Jimin is still not over this and he clearly doesn't find any sense and what the boy just said.

Taehyung opened his mouth and closed it few times , rethinking his decision in telling them the truth of the story. Jungkook sensing his thoughts again, he glared at this shit head of a friend.

"He has his reasons Jimin. Don't press into it any further." He ignored how Taehyung glanced at him with that unreadable face again. 

"Fine don't tell me the details ! Do you remember anything about him though ? Like his name ? Was there a tattoo on him somewhere ?" Jungkook praised Jimin in his head for using his brain once and Taehyung rubbed his neck trying to actually remember if there was something that cought his attention .

 

Oh .

 

"He .. He was wearing a disgusting snake like ring ? He touched my face so I saw it up close and it had shiny blue eyes as well. His sense of fashion sucks judging from his gun design too , I mean who the hell makes a gun lik-" Taehyung stopped in the middle of his sentence when Jungkook got up and ran upstairs probably to his room. Leaving a dumbfounded Jimin and Taehyung staring up as if they would see what he is doing .

Few seconds only and Jungkook is running back with a notepad in his hand and his phone is pressed to his ear. "Hey it's me , in the file I sent you to check there was a picture of the target , I saw a hint of a silver ring on his right hand's finger , scan a closer and a clean shot of his ring and send it to me right now"

Taehyung and Jimin shared a look and walked to where Jungkook had entered the kitchen and started pacing around and muttering to himself.

"Kook , was that Hobie hyung just now ? What target ? Don't tell me ! You got another job and you didn't say anything were you going to hog the cash to your self again ?!" Jimin yelled at him and raised his voice in disbelieve before Jungkook shushes him when they heard a massage ring.

Taehyung leaned in and poked his head behind the taller so he could see what's going on , he gasped and took a step forward yanking the phone from Jungkook's hand to take a better look at the picture. Jungkook lets him stare at it as much as he likes because depending on his answer , his money will have to wait.

"This is the ring ! It's him it's Lee I know it ! When was this taken Jungkook ?!" Taehyung is panting by now , he held Jungkook's arm shaking it as the other rested his back against the counter. This is so complicated , and it's not funny. Jimin stared between the two before sitting on the stool , feeling how long it will take.

"Then this means , that you thought he was dead, because this picture was taken two days ago" Jungkook said looking at Taehyung's face , seeing his expression twisting from anger and disbelieve to ... What the hell ? Why is he smiling ? And Jimin cursed under his breath praying that this kid won't go crazy on them right now because his plate is already full and his nerves are close to the edge.

"He is alive ? It was two days ago.. so he's fucking alive " Taehyung kept whispering to himself as he looked up as if looking directly at the sky. His smile widening as his eyes grew larger too. He turned to Jungkook who has his arms resting on the counter behind him and raised his eyebrow in question as the other made his way to where he is. Only stopping to pull Jungkook to stand straighter .

"You , darling , are going to help me find this man , hand him over , and have your money doubled , sounds good ?" Taehyung said his words clearly like he enjoys the taste of it on his tongue , he licked his lips at the thought of him holding the man's neck in his hands and squeezing the life out of him. And the shiver from the black haired man gone unnoticed at the new nickname he received.

Jungkook stared at the fire lightening in Taehyung's eyes , as if his eyes are not beautiful already. He repeated Taehyung's words in his head a few times and stared at him up and down in a mocking manner.

"Hand him over ? to you ? And what are you planning to do with him ?" Jimin snorted at him.  
"he'll take him to a cafe and ask him out, what do you think he's gonna do bro?"  
Taehyung released Jungkook's arm and made his way to Jimin and slapping with the back of his hand and warning him to say disgusting shit again.

"As in what I'll do with him .. Is up to me . You just take your money and fuck off." Taehyung knows that he may be walking on a thin thread right now by shit talking to the other but he can't help it. The fucker is alive and he should have suspected something because the police said nothing about it . And Everything seemed like a dream , his father existence and his own existence seemed to be unreal to the world , no one suspected their sudden disappearance , like they were never here in first place . Which means this fucker Lee must had a hand to do with it and he's gonna find him and kill him slowly but surely this time.

Jungkook smirked at him and glanced at Jimin who had the same expression too as he fixed his hair and leaned against the counter ,eyeing the purple head from the sideways.

"Oh you think everything's gonna work the way you want it huh ? You double my pay and it's done is that so ? Talk about being a rich bitch" he laughed as Taehyung's eye twitched at the last word, but took a deep breath and nodded with an innocent smile on his face.

Jimin leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Taehyung's waist pulling him closer, ignoring his glare at his hand. "Here's the thing you two , Jungkook has this man's profile and whereabouts and he's been given a job to kill him , and you Taehyung , wants this man's head no matter what , so how about you use your skills and join hands with Jungkook to catch him faster and pay less ? Hmm what do you say ?"

Jungkook never regretted his decision in life as much regretting befriending Park Jimin. And he knows damn well that this evil shorty is aiming for something and is clearly enjoying it.

Taehyung seemed to think about the offer before agreeing and nodding his head and Jungkook has had enough. "I don't think he will be much of a help though, and I don't need to charge you for anything" he said as he crossed his arms around his chest. Taehyung tensed and narrowed his eyes at Jungkook . because there's no way in hell he's giving it to him this easily there must be a trick in there.

"Instead of paying.." There we go. Of fucking course.  
"You are to obey my orders after everything is done" Jungkook finished his sentence with a proud look and waited for the other to answer but a flying pan wasn't in his expectations . Oh well this is Taehyung after all. He dodged it barely But Taehyung's answer after the attack wasn't expected either.

"Fine god damn it ! I knew you wouldn't agree this easily unless it had something for you in it why am I surprised anyway ? What is it that you want ? I don't sleep with kids just so you know" he placed a hand on his hip and raised his chin at the other ,and smirked as he saw a vein almost popping on Jungkook's temple. Counter attack score.

"I didn't decide yet so I'll tell you after all of this is done. And I don't do cheap bitches either so relax"   
Before Taehyung jumps on Jungkook , Jimin came out from under the table where he hid when he saw the purple head brings the pan out , and made his way towards the two and warped his arms around each one's shoulder in a firm grip.

"Never thought in my whole life I'd live to see Jeon Jungkook joins hands with his sworn enemy , and to cut someone's else head off out of everything ! I can't wait to go there and smash a few skulls with you guys !" He finished with tightening his grip more only letting go as pain shoot through both of his arms. 

"Oww what was that for ?!"

Jungkook ignored him and went upstairs before poking his head from the corner.  
"Jimin , prepare the guests room for that pet , going back to his apartment is not an option now."   
By now Jungkook figured that Taehyung has a thing for throwing things at people because damn it that desk lamp just broke into pieces as it hit the spot where he was just standing at.  
Better head to sleep before Taehyung throws the coach at him next.

Jimin slowly turned to face Taehyung with a " That was a gift ! you are fucking screwed !"  
Taehyung screamed and ran away from jimin's hands as a weird..new kind of feeling filled his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I reached the core of the story fucking finally (: !   
> Please let me know ur opinione in the comments <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I'm sorry for the late update but hopefully you'll like this one :3 ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

Jungkook woke up to the smell of pancakes and a loud ,beautiful and deep singing from the kitchen. This is not something he's used to. And apparently not Jimin either , because as Jungkook came out of his room Jimin did as well. They shared a confused look before remembering flash backs of yesterday.

Jungkook watched Jimin as he hurriedly went to the bathroom with a smile on his face. And quickly came out while screaming cheerfully a "Good fucking morning!" As he ran down the stairs.

"Oh god . I need a new friend seriously" he sighed walking to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and washing up before coming down the stairs towards the fucking toddlers who won't go a minute without screaming.

"Finally ! Come here ! Taetae made us banana pancakes you love these !" Jimin waved for him to come and sit with them on the table which is weird. It's been a long time since they used it. Having eating in the living room or just outside usually.

And did he just call him ' _Taetae_ ' ? Really Jimin ? He seems to already forgotten who threw a freakin guitar at him.

The black haired's eyes traveled to the so fucking familiar black tee shirt, that the purple head is wearing.

 

Does he _know_ that he's wearing my clothes ? And choose not to comment but he doesn't want a headache first thing in the morning.

He met eyes with Taehyung who averted his as he pulled a plate for Jungkook and placed it in front of the empty seat across from Jimin. "If you're not gonna have breakfast then I'm taking your share Kook" like fuck you will. He ran his hand through his hair and went to the counter making himself a coffee, before joining the two on the table.

"So what got into you suddenly ? Planning to win Jimin's heart over by showing your cooking skills ?" Taehyung who was silent since he stepped foot in the kitchen, snatched Jungkook plate away. "Hey !"

"you're not having any of this if you're gonna keep acting like a dick".

Jimin found this amusing. How Jungkook glared at Taehyung before muttering insults at him and a small , barely there "Fine".

"And just so you know , Taetae already won me over since yesterday. We spent the night playing games after he made me dinner. while you ran out to I don't care where". Taehyung passed Jimin a tissue and a glass of fresh orange juice with that sweet smile of his. Gross.

"The 'you don't care where' was Yoongi's bar you little shit". Silence. "Already ? You're moving fast" "Yeah well , big money's on that so".

Taehyung stared at them as he placed his glass down. "Does it have to do with Lee ?" Jungkook shot him a glare. "No." Taehyung shrugged and continued to eat "I don't wanna know then" "It does have to do with Lee" Jungkook smirked and Jimin's getting a headache.

"You. What are you ? Five ?" "Yes Jungkook will you stop acting like a child".  
Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the pink haired "You're totally taking his side automatically now !" Jimin held his plate up. "He makes me food." Taehyung smirked at him and Jungkook is Done.

He took his now empty plate to the sink , where Taehyung is standing with his hand's resting on his hip. "What did you find ?" Jimin turned to face them waiting for Jungkook's answer.

"I'll tell you. Let's just move to the living room I need to show you something first." Taehyung and Jimin quickly cleaned up while Jungkook brought out the laptop and settled on the long coach.  
Jimin and Taehyung sat on each side of him. He ignored how Taehyung smelled so sweet and honey like for the sake of his pride.

"What do we have here ?" He answered Jimin by clicking on the photos file. Showing Lee's side profile as he leaves his mansion with a brown leather bag. "Lee Jungsuk is his name. 35 years old. Owns a casino where the basement of it is their headquarters of cocaine trade. And he is having a meeting with an important client tonight at 9 ". Jimin hummed and Taehyung licked his lips, eyes still glued to the picture.

That face. Those eyes that stared at him hungrily that day. He will never forget the disgusting feeling of that hand. This man who turned his father into the fuck up that he was. This man who he thought had died and fucking came back to life. Taehyung can't say he's bothered by how he's alive even after shooting him in the chest but, he is feeling a thrill he never felt before.

The thought of him facing this man again is exciting him so much he can't sit still.

He can practice shooting on him. He's going to step on his face. Skin him alive. Cut his limbs. Even feeding him to the dogs is a good idea but the poor animals could get sick so maybe burning him alive would do , and putting off the fire before he dies , then burn him again and again and again and again.

The air around Taehyung has suddenly changed.  
His warm calm aura from just a minute ago, completely replaced with a cold and beast like one.  
The room almost went 30 degree down.

Leaving Jimin to shift his position and clear his throat. While Jungkook's unfazed by it but still amused by the bloodthirsty side of Kim Taehyung.

"How many guards will be there ?" Jimin doesn't know why he was whispering.  
"11 at most. according to Yoongi." Jungkook clicked the next photo. "The place is 20 minutes by car which means we have to leave at 8" Taehyung and Jimin nodded their agreement.

 

 

 

Time went by quickly. And before they know it , it was already one hour before they had to leave. Taehyung sitting on his bed. He still can't believe he's calling it his right now.

Everything happened so fast , for a whole year , him and these two were never in the same place if they're not urging with each other. Throwing insults every chance they get (Jungkook always trying so hard.)

From enemies that are well know in all over the school , to being saved by them , to becoming a team .

Just the mere thoughts of him being a team with Jeon fucking Jungkook is making him feel sick how is he going to do this ?

Park Jimin is different though. By all means. Jimin is a Bless.  
He's not like what people made him out to be, heartless , troublemaker , arrogant , some people called him even a hired killer. Taehyung doesn't know how could a person gives you a nickname and smile at you wholeheartedly even after you almost killed him once ?!

That's a fucking fairy for you. And he just knows who's the person who actually fits that bad description. His name starts with J and ends with a K.

So it's Jerk Jungkook.

But why the fuck is Jerk Jungkook leaning against his door?

"What are you staring at ? creep" Jungkook snorted at him and Taehyung sat up slowly. Knowing that it won't end here. "Bitch. There's nothing about you that's worth staring." "Cool because I'd feel sick otherwise. So what do you want ? You didn't come here to to hear my voice right?" .

Jungkook scrunched his face in disgust.  
Why the hell is he like this ?

Jungkook took a deep breath. He can't believe he is walking and sitting on this guy's bed willingly but this needs to be done. He could see that even the other is feeling how weird the situation is. judging from how he scooted over to the edge of the bed and eyeing him warily.

 

"You... Why are you so hung up on this ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

Jungkook really doesn't know how to do this. He just realized how much of caveman he is.

"You know.. All of this. Why do you insist on having that man's head ? What does this has in it for you ? You surely don't really think everything will just end perfectly just because you erased him from this world right ? I don't know what made you like this but why are you-". Jungkook looked at his right and is met with that usual blank face.

"What makes you so sure , that I'll end up answering your questions , Jeon ?"

That tone surely means that he won't. It's not like he was expecting answers but he still can't do this mission with a reckless shithead around.

He at least needs to fill him in with how these missions usually go.

He took a deep breath and stared at him in the eyes just to make sure he gets that this is not a children's game anymore. And they actually need to make this conversation without any stupid demarks.

"Great. well then don't tell me just make sure you listen. And listen to me well. I have been doing this job for a long time now and I have never worked with anyone else before." He sized Taehyung reaction who's eyebrows are raised and nodded at him to continue.

"So if going to tag along you're to keep your brain inside of that shitty head of yours. I don't care how you will do it. Don't think of recklessly attacking or simply make a move out of anger , you're gonna cost us all our life's. Just don't get in my way if you wanna play spies. And If I felt for a second. that you might be a hindrance to me. I'll shoot you in the head and leave you there."  
He watched The way Taehyung blinked at him few times before relaxing and taking a more comfortable positioning it pisses him off. He liked how he was pushing the other to the edge but Taehyung shouldn't relax he's supposed to freak out so why isn't he ?

"Oh that's it ? For a second there I thought you were gonna apologize or something but I forgot you were Jeon for a second"

"what the fu-"

"anyways. I don't need you to tell me that. True , rage might have blinded me before but not this time because I wanna enjoy this as much as I can. And I'm not planning on playing house with you and Jimin any longer either. As soon as I take that man I'm leaving for good. And you don't need to worry about me being in your way. Do what you want to do and I'll do the same as long as our ways don't clash".

Jungkook thought about how could someone reach such a level of hate , that they find joy in every step they take to that person. And this guy here doesn't even look like a person who could kill an ant.

Just what in earth has happened to him that he became this way ?

He narrowed his eyes at the purple haired and now that they're this close, he could see his eyes. And whoa are those fake lashes ?

 

"You're seriously creeping me out what the hell is wrong with you ?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm thinking of how we should distract the guards who'll be standing at the door. Because if we're gonna get in without grabbing attention, we should get raid of them silently first."

Nice move Jungkook.

"Right. So how's staring at my face is helping you?"

 

"..."

"... What're you smirking at ?"

"..."

Taehyung's face lost it color as he caught a hint of what Jungkook's thinking.  
The smirk on Jungkook's face is getting wider.

"No. No fucking way ! NO NO NO I'm definitely not doing that ! No !"

Taehyung stood up and made a run to the door before Jungkook stops him by holding his wrists as he kept on thrashing and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh for god sake ! There's no other choice can't you see ! Even if Jimin is shorter than you his build is bigger than yours ! You're the only one who can-"

"Did I just hear someone saying something among the lines of Jimin and short ?" Taehyung turned to Jimin who is now holding the door handle and looking ready to kill someone . But seeing as he stiffened after staring at how the two are posing and started retreating back slowly.

"Oh sorry . I .. Did I interrupt something?".

Jungkook finally releasing his grip on Taehyung's wrists like he just got burned before cleaning his hands on his jeans in a disgusted matter. The purple haired still not over the conversation they had earlier. "I'm still not doing it ! And it's fucking clear that you're doing this for your own amusement and it's all the more reason that I won't do it so fuck off !"

"Who said that ? In fact it would be faster and less risky for us to get busted if you just put on a wig and turn your bitch mood on and everything will be easy for us to shoot while they're distracted ! And what are you screaming for there's no difference between what you usually wear and girls cloths !"

"Gucci is for all ! And how the fuck is it not risky for me to be so close to the enemy you dipshit !"

"Oh ! So Taetae is crossdressing to buy us time and distract them and all ?! Dude that's like a fucking movie ! come on then what are we waiting for ?! let's go prepare you Tae we don't have much time left !"

Taehyung held his hand to his chest ."Not you too ! I thought you were on my side Jimin ! And you !" He turned and slapped Jungkook's chest and he'll just pretend he didn't feel it.

"Weren't you saying just now that you prefer to work alone ?! leave me out of this ! Why don't you cross dress instead !"

Jimin and Jungkook stared at him blankly as if he just said the most fucked up thing ever.

 

Oh well.  
Yeah he actually did. There's no way in hell Jungkook's gonna fit in a women clothes or whatsoever. Not because he's not pretty , he's plenty handsome. Like. Plenty. With that dark hair, pale skin , his sharp piercing gaze , that jawline and those lips as the cherry on top.  
And he's ripped as fuck.

Taehyung saw him half naked twice already and he believes that Jungkook could smash his skull with a single punch. And kick down walls with ugh let's just not go there .

There's no chance for someone like this to fit in a women clothes. And for the nineteenth time, Kim Taehyung cursed himself for having this face and this body.

 

Letting Jimin tug to the chair in his room. And quickly coming back with a black box full of makeup that made Taehyung send him a weird a look.

"Shut up the girls always leaves them here and there so I put them in the box instead. I used them a couple of times as well so don't worry I know what I'm doing"

"..... I didn't ask and I didn't want to know, Jimin."

The pink haired shrugged and quickly got on the job. His excitement clear on his face which Taehyung is dying to punch.

 

Twenty minutes later. Jungkook was fuming. Only an hour left before the meeting and they gotta go now in case any change in the enemy's plan is made. But the two fuckers up there are taking there damned sweet time.

Tired of waiting in the car , Jungkook jumped out and went inside shouting Jimin's name.  
And that shorty has the damn gut to ignore him .

He skipped the stairs two at a time and slammed the door to Jimin's room open.

"If you two don't move your asses.. right....now.. What the hell is this ? Aren't you guys going a little bit overboard ?"

Jungkook ignored Jimin's proud smile. And stared at who he thinks is Kim Taehyung.  
He didn't wear a wig but , one side of his purple hair was pushed back behind his pierced ear. And it's curled at the edges , the kinda messy in a sexy way. A perfectly natural makeup 'Well done Jimin'. But the black smoky eyeliner gave it the right touch with the clear lipgloss.

He wore baggy white tee shirt and Jungkook swears it's his but who cares. What caught his attention the most wasn't that Taehyung wore Jimin's pink bomber jacket and a black chocker .

But the fact that he wore a really short shorts. It almost seems like he's wearing none because of how short it is and how long the tee shirt is on him. Hold on a fucking second.  
Is that a ...belt on his right thigh ?

And mother of everything that's holy. his legs. Are. Shining.  
As if the curve of his hips are not enough , now they have to expose those golden legs as well and Jungkook should look away before he loses his mind.

He never took a close look at Taehyung's figure but damn he choose the right person for his plan.

"That was your idea in the first place , Jungkook. and close your mouth you're embarrassing your self".

He locked eyes with the smirking Jimin and glared at him. Before stealing a glance at the fidgeting Taehyung. Who was looking like a highschool girl confessing to her first love expect that school girls don't look that smoking hot.

Jeon Jungkook ! Get a hold on your self boy !

"Yeah right I've seen better though. just fucking move. We lost enough time already" he walked out in the right time as the sound of something slamming and breaking on the wall. He hurried in his steps out.

Away from that bitchy face.

 

 

The ride was nerve racking. Everyone's on edge. How will it turn out? What if the number of guards was more than eleven ? What if one of them got shot ? What if they got caught ? What if Lee isn't there ?

The three of them have went through the plan seven times in order to not make a mistake.  
Jungkook will park the car a little bit far from the entrance. They will mingle in with the crowd inside the club. Jimin will look out for any weird movement . Taehyung will pretend to be drunk and look around for the basement door, and the action starts when he meets the guards.

Jungkook parked the car, and took a minute check his guns. Jimin checking his and loading it as well before he hides it in the hidden pocked in his black leather jacket. Jungkook eyed Taehyung's reflection on the mirror who's sitting in the back , wondering if he was handed a weapon by Jimin or something because he didn't mention anything. And he can't possibly fight barehanded.

He had seen that he definitely could but that won't work with men who are holding guns.

Sensing his stare, Taehyung locked eyes with him with a sly smirk , and pulled the side of his jacked a little bit.

six medium sized black daggers were in display.

Still holding the eye contact , Jungkook tucked in his gun in his back pocket.  
His smirk widened.  
"What so you don't know how to pull a trigger ?"

"Nah. guns are for those who're afraid of close combat you know ?"

Jimin scoffed at him and opened his mouth to replay but Jungkook held his hand up with that smirk of his.

"We'll see about that, _sweetheart_."

"Sure we will, try not to embarrass yourself , _darling_."

"Guys can we just get on with this ?"

 

It all went as planned. There was no one guarding the entrance of the club and figured that they must be scattered inside.

The first step went easily. Jimin followed the other two inside, met with the loud music and the mixed smell of smoke and expensive drinks hits him with full force.  
He scrunched his nose as people pushed past him and on , looking at the other two who each has gone in a different way.

 

Let's get this done then.

 

The pink haired went up the stairs , walked causally , taking a drink from the waiter passing by.  
He leaned in against the glass railing , searching for the other two to check their position. And bringing his phone out to call the two in case any suspecting movement is made.

That purple hair wasn't hard to find anyway. Jimin believes that Taehyung is smart enough to stay focused in this situation but seeing as how the idiot is gulping down his drink made Jimin think about having plan B. And thank god Jungkook is keeping an eye on Taehyung from the other side as well.

If you want to say Taehyung is excited you're wrong. He's burning up he can't stand still. He's in the same building as that fucker.  
He's here. He's this close to him. Excitement is rushing into his veins at the thought of meeting Lee again. Remembering how at that time , Taehyung gave him a simple , quick death.

And that was a mistake. Right now , he wants to take out all of his anger on him. He will make it up for himself for the lost years of his life that he spent in that house. With that poor excuse of a father. That coward brother. And his idiot selfish mother.

This Lee Jungsuk , is done for when Taehyung sets his eyes on him.

He placed his empty glass on the tray of the passing by waiter and replaced it with a full one.  
His body moving on its own to the beat and he blames it on the drink. He knows damn well that this is no joke and he should stay alert , but if he doesn't drink right now he might as well bring the weapons out and break in Lee's meeting this second.

Lost in his thoughts , he tensed up when he felt someone who smells so good and is surely fit grinding into him from behind.  
and Taehyung knows how to play his role well. Keeping on mind that he's wearing girly clothes so he must act according to it. He arched his back a little bit and swayed his hips slowly to the beat.

And damn if GD and Taeyang's Good Boy  doesn't get the beat to his bones then nothing else does.

He kept on dancing and didn't even bother to look who's holding into his hips. He will use this opportunity to scan the place for the door leading to the basement without catching attention.

He can't count on that Jungfuck on anything he has to do this himself.  
Okay so there's only two floors in here. There's no one guarding the floor above.

So they really must be having the meeting in the basement. The door next to the bar counter must be the kitchen or the staff room. No guards there either.

Great. Now he needs to check the other side of the club. He turned in his place and wrapped his arms around the stranger's wide shoulders while keeping his gaze on the floor.  
Are those timberlands ? Good taste bro.

"If you like them this much I could get you a pair ,  _sweetheart_ "

Taehyung raised his head so fast in shock.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid fuck ?!" He glared at Jungkook who only smirked mockingly as the other fails on pushing him away.

"Hey hey don't attract unwanted attention. Jimin called me just now and told me where is the door that leads to the meeting. I don't know how many are guarding the door and they're in your sight range so be useful and do as I say."

Taehyung bite his lower lip as the black haired tightened his grip on his hip. Just why is this happening to him ?

He moved in Jungkook's personal space again and threatening to knee him down there if he doesn't stop smirking.

"Jimin's right. There's three at the door."

"Three ? So seven guards are inside huh?"

"...no surprise you failed Maths twice. It's eight you idiot."

"I didn't fail Maths twice it was only once!"

"Whatever. Anyways. The blond has two guns, the baldie has only one. The shortest guy has a knife and his right arm seems useless so his aiming in his left hand must be inaccurate. I'm gonna leave him to you so I'll take the one with two guns. I'll move when you're ready."

 

Jungkook is speechless for a minute. "What the fuck ? How do you know ?"

Taehyung slowed down as the beat dropped and gulped the rest of his drink. Man he gotta take a few bottles home this thing is good.

"It's clear on their movement. The knife guy is just easy to tell and the other two keeps on checking their weapons unconsciously. And the blond just checked both of his sides in same manner too. Trust me I know what I'm saying. So , when do I go ?"

Impressive. He doesn't know if it's true what he said but if it is, hell that's fucking impressive. He could tell just from watching them for a minutes. So he's not just a whining bitch huh.

"Got it. When the song stops is your cue."

He watched Taehyung nodding his head once before meeting his eyes.

Jungkook breath was caught in his throat. They both took a step back from each other and had a staring contest. "Don't screw this up, _love_ ". The other made a disgusted noise and scoffed annoyingly at him before the music finally stops.

Here we go.

"Oh _darling_ , don't take too long to come and get me."

Jungkook chuckled and turned around. will never get bored around this guy.

He licked his lips and met Jimin's eyes who standing up there with a man with mint green hair who's totally touchy even though he's being ignored clearly.

This is not the right time to get laid you basterd. He nodded to Jimin who's suddenly alerted and stood up straighter. Saying something to the man before walking down the stairs, and stopping by the end of the bar counter.

Jungkook walked carefully , avoiding any body contact and leaned against the other side of the counter too.

He watched as Taehyung from the corner of his eyes.

If this boy has lived in another place he'd probably be a well known actor. Look at him.

Taehyung's jacket hung loosely on his right shoulder (purposely). And swayed from side to side in a drunk manner.

If Jungkook didn't know he'd say the other really is drunk.

 

 

Wait. Hasn't he been drinking since they got here ? Fear crawled up in Jungkook's body and he prayed to God that this dumb shit isn't drunk for real.

 

Sounds of giggles that definitely belongs to Taehyung made him turn around a little bit and okay aren't you getting carried away ?!

The purple haired threw his glass away somewhere, and lazily smiled at the two-guns blond.

He got a perfect raise of a perfect shaped eyebrow. Well this one is attractive.

"Restroom ?" He slurred his words and dropped down his voice a few levels. It was barely a whisper, he didn't want to get caught because of his voice.  
The three guards shared a confused look ,and the blond suddenly raised his hand to them.

"It's in the second floor. Second door to your left."

Taehyung smirked while taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around the blond's neck . The other two men whistling.

"Aw but I can barely walk ~ I was hoping you'd take me there , Mr. Handsome"

 

The blond stiffened at the surprisingly deep voice that totally doesn't belong to a women.  
He brought his hand back to one of his guns. But felt nothing there.

"Looking for something , big boy ?"

The last thing the blond felt was warm skin, and the cold metal pressing into the side of his head.

Thankfully the pistol has a silencer attached to it so the only sound that's heard is the body slamming down on the floor.

Taehyung turned around cursing at the blood staining his jacket and tee shirt.

"Fuck. Now my cloths are dirty".

"They're not yours. And that's what you're worried about in times like this ?"

 

He raised his head found Jungkook standing over two limp bodies. With Jimin stomping his leg and muttering something about how he didn't get to smash some skull.

The place suddenly so quite as everybody left at the sight of blood everywhere. Some are still trying to drag their drunk selfs out miserably.

"What took you so long , _darling_ ?" Taehyung placed his hand on his hip and gave an irrated smile.

Jungkook eyed him up and down and shrugged.

"You seemed to be having fun _sweetheart_  . I was just being nice".

 

Before the two starts their season Jimin clapped his hands loudly.

  
"Okay okay okay kids. Let's get them before they get us now let's go !"

Taehyung and Jungkook glared at each other before finally heading to the door.

 

This is it. its now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it took so long for me to update ! It's just I have been busy with finals and all but here's a chapter full of action yall :) ! Enjoyyyyy !

Something is not right. 

 

 

Jungkook scanned the empty hallway and raised an eyebrow. What is this ? 

 

"What's going on ? Why's nobody here ?" Jimin turned his head left and right and checked the back too. But no one is there to attack them what the hell ?

 

"Okay standing here is useless. Let's get going" Taehyung stepped forward before he's yanked back by Jungkook. "Now what ?! Are we going to wait here ?!" "Calm down first you little fuck. They are expecting us. We should be more careful now or you are gonna get us all killed ! "

 

Jimin stared between the two and placed a firm hand on both of their shoulders.   
"Guys , it's clearly a trap but we have no other choice but to barge in and do the do."

 

Taehyung took a shaky deep breath and closed his eyes. He's not nervous. He is just .. Only a few steps away.. Remembering Jungkook's words a few hours ago. Telling him not screw this with has rashness and reckless behavior. Containing himself will be hard , but if the reward of his patience is that man's life then whatever he has to do he will do it.

 

"If you are done saying your prayers then fucking move"

 

The purple haired glared at him before they all get their weapons ready. And hell it has been so long since Taehyung got a hold on a gun. 

 

Brings back memories.

 

Jungkook stopped at the door , he nodded at the two behind him before kicking it down with a loud thud.

Taehyung rolled his eyes muttering "show off".

 

The three held their guns above their shoulders , while scanning the room for any living thing. But the room is fucking empty.

Jungkook grabbed his hair and cursed himself for not counting the possibility of them getting caught before actually starting.

 

Fuck. They were fooled.

 

"Jimin.. Someone is sitting on the chair" Jimin and Jungkook farrowed their eyebrows in confusion and followed Taehyung's gaze.

 

"Oh finally ! I was getting bored in here." 

 

 

The sudden new voice had startled the three and they all took a fighting stance , Shoulders tense and guns ready. Pointing at the chair at the end of the wooden meeting table.

No wonder they didn't see anyone , that chair is not facing them and is almost hidden by the mess of the huge furnitures .

 

 

The tall familiar figure stood slowly. As well as the hairs on Taehyung's neck.

 

 

"Boys , put your weapons down I don't wanna get my suite wrinkled , you see ? And let's not ruin this beautiful outfit of yours , it'd be a waste"

 

When he turned around, Taehyung knew holding back now will be impossible.

 

"Too bad , I don't give a shit." Jungkook's voice was almost unrecognizable , to Taehyung at least. Cold , unwavering , and so low but still heard and clear. And for some reason , that voice seemed to calm him down. It made him feel safe knowing that someone like Jeon Jungkook is right behind him.

 

As if he's gonna admit it out load .

 

"Aww let's not be violent now , shall we ? I would love to have a nice sweet talk with our Kim Taehyung there so don't interrupt us."

 

Taehyung ignored the looks he got from both of his sides. 

 

The disgust. The fucking disgusting feeling of hearing his name from this lowlife's mouth. He will definitely drag that tongue out of him and feed him with it again.

Jungkook saw Jimin's finger moving to pull the trigger , but in a fucking second the room was flooded with armed men coming from the door behind them.

Taehyung's eyes widened when the men stood by Lee sides and he took a step back. Gun still held high as well as the other two's behind him. He heard Jimin's curse and Jungkook clicking his tongue. 

 

Shit this wasn't in the plan, how did they find out ? Where did it go wrong ?! 

 

"Lee... You fucking knew it.. You were waiting for this weren't you?! " 

 

"Oh you noticed ? Good for you." The other deadpanned at him and gave him the sickening smile again, earning a disgusted noise from the pink haired.

 

"But you know Kim ? It feels like heaven when I hear your beautiful voice. You don't know how long I had looked for you ! You made me do things I hadn't done before but oh my god was it worth it ? Hell yes !"

 

Jimin scrunched his nose in disgust again and eyed the way the purple head's shoulder were shaking. Oh boy , this is not good if he loses it now they will be all done for they can't win over thirty-something armed men. He turned to ask help from Jungkook who had an unreadable look on his face.

 

And this one has gone two ? Perfect.  
Jesus Christ is this the end of his life ? He had just gotten his crush's number for God sake !

"Jungkook I think we should retrea-"

"You two retreat if you want i'm not leaving without finishing what I came for."

 

Jungkook and Jimin stared at the Taehyung. And the look on his face says it all. This kid had made his mind.

Leaving or retreating is not an option now.

 

Shit. he knew this is gonna happen if he worked with people. Jungkook sighed and shared a look with Jimin, who gaped his mouth and groaned at him.

 

Really now ?! 

This is it , Park Jimin. At least you got to see Min Yoongi's face up close before leaving this world.

 

"As if I'm letting you rats leave." Lee held his hand up and the guards closed in at the three.

 

In a flash , chairs were thrown , gunshot rang around the building and sounds of knives clashing filled the room. 

 

Jimin and Jungkook kept on taking down man after an other while Taehyung fought his way to where Lee is sitting. The man had a leg over the other and resting his face on his right hand.

 

Watching the scene with sheer interest. Except his eyes are locked on one person only.

 

He watched as Taehyung kicked the guard's chin and sent him flying at the wall. This boy has improved, but maybe a little more work on his shooting and he'd be perfect.  
Another guard tried to shoot him from afar but a knife suddenly went into the man's throat.

 

Lee smirked as the man opened his mouth silently. Grabbing at the knife and trying to pull it out , as if he'd live if he did. This boy is a fucking jewel and he's going to obtain it.

 

 

"Fabulous !" 

Lee stood and clapped his hands while watching Taehyung with burning and fond eyes.

"Taetae ?! you didn't tell me he was your fan !" 

 

"Jimin shut the fuck up ! Are you trying to rile him more than this ?!"

 

Jungkook cursed loudly as a punch landed on his side. It has been so long since he had been punched. This is what happens when you work with a bunch of idiots.

 

"Yes ! Yes ! Fight your way to me !"

 

Jimin whined at Lee to just shut the fuck up, as guards kept on getting up back again to their feet. Attacking endlessly.

 

"Are they fucking robots ?! How do we turn them off oh my god I just wanna go home already !"

 

"For GOD sake dude !"

 

Even while fighting and getting punched , Hearing the two's stupid conversation in the back among all of this chaos, gave Taehyung that strange warm feeling in his chest again.

 

Why is he feeling like this ? Why does he feel all giddy, and warm inside ?

 

"Oh come on Kim ! don't get distracted or the boys will get you !"

 

And hell did they get him. 

 

"Taehyung watch out !"

 

Pain went through all of his bones as he made contact with the chair.  
He suddenly was thrown to the side , slamming his back into the wall with a loud thud. His head is throbbing and he thinks he might have broken a rib. 

 

Fuck Jungkook for not warning him sooner.

 

Hearing muffled sounds of the black haired screaming at him to get up. And Jimin loud yelling and curses at him for being careless. He could tell that Jungkook went in a rampage too, because from his position where his head is pressed to the floor, he could see the feet of the guards were slowly backing away from Jungkook's direction.

And he calls him reckless. 

 

Look who's talking. What are you getting so worked up for you pig? 

 

Taehyung tried to get up, But the pain is so unbearable. He feels an agonizing pain in his right side as he tried to slowly get on his knees. Warm and thick liquid trickled down the side of his head, slowly dripping down on the floor.

 

damn it he is bleeding...

 

Red drops in front of him on the wooden floor. He stared as the light reflect on it.  
Giving this pretty ,glistening light. 

 

Slowly but surely , numbness washed over his body.

 

The only thing he hears is Jungkook's loud , angry voice. His heavy breathing. And the sound impact of his fist knocking down men who groaned in pain. Right now ,Jimin and Jungkook are fighting while he's dozing off on the floor. A result of breaking his promise with the other for being the useless and careless shit he is.

 

And as if someone pressed on a switch. He ignored the pain completely , and stood right up.  
Taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut for a second. Before opening them and staring directly at Lee. Who is standing with his hands behind his back and watching with that smile of his.

 

Taehyung stepped forward , walked over the bodies on the floor. Dodged every flying item , or even a flying body. From the corner of his eye he could tell that Jungkook had just finished the last one. Because the room went in a deifying silence all of a sudden .

 

Only the sound of breathing is heard, before Jungkook steps next to him and Jimin stands on the other side. A staring contest between them and the one in black suit.

 

"Now I only want to have you on my side even more Kim. How about you come with me hmm ? Think about it , wealth , mansions , cars , everything you want I'll give it to you. What is holding you from this ?" He finished with his hands raised as if he has everything in his palm already. Maybe he does , but what Taehyung wants is completely different.

 

Jungkook studied the purple haired expression. It IS a brilliant offer but...

 

"Hey.. Tae ! It's a great deal why don't you accept it ? Come on this is your chance to turn me- I mean yourself into a billioner !"

 

Taehyung and Jungkook sighed , definitely expecting this kind of reaction from this idiot.   
No wonder he's still one.

 

"Your pink friend over there knows what he's talking about , why don't listen to him and let me take care of you ?" Just hearing this guy talking gives him the creeps. How is living with him going to be ? A suicide.

 

Taehyung was silent for a second. Thinking back of when everything started to crumble.  
When he pulled a trigger for the first time. When he sent his own father to hell. When he wished how they could come back to life so he could kill them over and over again. 

 

Now his wish has been granted. It'd be no good if he let it slip from his hands.

 

The silence was cut by the sound of Taehyung's giggling. Jimin gulped knowing damn well his friend here has finally lost it.

 

Lee licked his lips , his eyes glinted at the sound. And oh my god Jungkook just got goosebumps. Fucking sick bastard.

 

"Oh well , I don't find it a bad idea either you know ?"

 

He snapped his head toward Taehyung as Jimin raised his eyebrows in question.  
What ? Is it going to end like this ? Did he decide to give up on revenge after all? So Jimin finally go to him ? Seriously ? 

 

Jungkook could never understand why he felt disappointment at that thought.

 

Lee's roar of happiness brought the tension back again. The air this guy sets around him could never be pleasant. 

 

"Thank you God ! Oh you don't know how many hardships I went through just to finally have you by my side !"

 

The man almost jumping on his feet in delight.

 

"Just why is he so hooked up on having Taehyung around him is he in love or something ? Can't he use a better way than this I mean like ..show your good side. If you have one... Never mind.." 

 

Jimin whispered (or he thinks he did) to Jungkook , who rolled his eyes at the ridiculous shit he's spouting. His eyes locked on Lee who's babbling God knows what about destiny and shit.

 

He is totally crooked.

 

Studying the way Taehyung is smiling, a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. But a cold ,devil like one. As if the only thing he's thinking about is devouring the man in front of him in the worst way. Maybe Lee is not the only crooked one in here.

 

Taehyung took a few steps closer while twirling the gun in his finger. 

 

"But you don't actually think that money and wealth only will be enough for me right ? You may have to know that I'm a very greedy kind of person." Using that tune of his voice should be not allowed. Jungkook could see where this is going right now. He could get what the other is trying to do. And he felt relive because he could finally do his fucking job and get his money.

 

Lee took taehyung's slow , seductive approaching as a sign. And he stepped forward in return.  
Extending his hand for him to take , when they finally stopped at an arm length.

 

The purple haired eyed the hand extended for him. He locked eyes with Lee , and stared at him with lidded eyes. The edge of his mouth slowly quirking up as he licked his upper lips knowing damn well what his actions could do to the man.

 

The heavy breathing and hooded gaze is enough to tell him it worked.

 

He tilted his head to the right and placed the tip of his gun on his lips ,while slowly bringing his left hand up and held the other's. A deep long sigh escaped the man in front of him , he brought Taehyung's hand to his lips and kissed it.

 

All the while Jungkook and Jimin watching the scene with their weapons pointed at Lee's head. Both of them getting their nerves racked , thinking of what if this sick basterd has a trump card and decided to use it when he has Taehyung close up there. What if he decided to use him as hostage and hell breaks loose ? Why can't they just shoot him now while no one is guarding him ? What is Taehyung waiting for ? Should they wait for a sign ? 

 

But in fact , deep down Jungkook knows. He has a feeling that Taehyung should do this on his own, that he decided he'll take that man's life by his own hands and nobody else is allowed to interfere. He decided to respect this kid's decision and patiently wait.

 

 

Since when did he start to care about this bitch anyway ? Oh god he needs a check up. 

 

"Of course I know how much of a greedy boy you are,"

 

Taehyung raised his eyebrows and gave an innocent smile. 

 

"Really ? Is it enough for you to guess what I actually want ?"

 

Jimin watched as Jungkook took a step closer, and he stepped closer to them as well. He is quite sure that hell is about to break loose.

Lee kept on holding Taehyung's hand , and he seemed lost in thoughts.   
Use your time well , you only have so little to live , Lee Jongsuk.

 

"Oh I remember that day so well, as if it was only yesterday. How your eyes had this flashing fire in them when you found out the truth about your mother. How you killed one of my best men with just a small dagger, he was my right hand you know ? And I'll never forget how you swiftly took my gun and shot me with it , you obviously messed but it was brilliant ! I didn't even feel anything ! Never mind how when I got up , I found the corpse of your father drowning in his own blood. You , Kim Taehyung , completely emotionless , fearless , smart , and so... Oh so pretty.. You are what I want the most in this world. I will give everything up to have you."

 

The surprise is clear on the faces of the two guys on the back, this kid ...

Jimin took a few steps backward unconsciously. Did he hear it right ? Is this man telling the truth or is he making it up ? How can a person kill their own family that just doesn't make sense !

His hands trembling while waiting for Taehyung to say something. Just say anything dammit.

 

 

"Oh ....is that it ? And here I thought you actually had a mysterious background. You should have told me that you just got ride of your daddy since the beginning dude ! I actually thought you might be a royalty or something god damn it !"

 

 

Taehyung's still not moving from his spot, his expression mirrors Jimin's.  
They both had their eyes wide open utterly shocked because what the actual fuck , Jungkook ? Is that all you have to say ?! Does it even sound normal to you ?!

 

Jimin lowered his gun and giving up on everyone in this room. While He thought he might have saw a hint of a warm smile on the purple haired boy.

 

Lee tugged at Taehyung's hand, he glared at the two behind him for interrupting them each second and not letting them have their moment in peace.

 

Taehyung snapped out of his daze , and that smirk is back again.  
He circled his arms around Lee's neck and pulled him slightly closer. Earning a satisfied sigh from the other.

 

"Let's not bring back the past and just start over , what do you say ?"

 

He tilted his head to the side , playing the innocent role as he toys with his gun from behind Lee.

"I say , that's what I wanted all this time."

 

The man in black suit placed his hands on Taehyung's waist and as if it's a sign , a loud bang rang through the building and a pained scream was heard right after.

 

Lee Jongsuk suddenly dropped to floor while holding his left bleeding thigh in pain. Taehyung turned around and glared at Jungkook who shrugged in response.

 

"What ? It's on reflex."

 

"Dude ! I told you to leave him to me ! Are you fucking deaf or are doing this to piss me off ?!"

 

"What now ? Angry because I didn't leave you two to have your hot time ?"

 

"Jeon Jungkook ! That's not it and you know it ! He's my prey and I get to kill him not you !"

 

"What are you even yelling about ?! I didn't kill him yet I just shot his damn thigh calm the fuck down bro !"

 

Jimin palmed his face and dragged a long sigh before pulling one of the black leather chairs up and sitting down comfortably. As if there's no dead bodies everywhere and swimming pools of blood in every corner. And definitely there's no screaming wounded man up there. No matter how far they are , the police will be here soon if they don't get everything over with. But hell no , these two are hopeless.

 

"Don't bro me ! I wanted to be the first one dammit ! He could die of blood loose before I get my turn you dipshit ! And why did you even- hang on we will continue this later."

 

Fucking finally.

 

Taehyung kneeled down beside the wounded man who didn't stop sobbing and screaming since forever. He held one finger up for the man to see.

 

"Okay so first , you shut your trap when I'm talking , I couldn't make a proper conversation because of you. Second , don't you dare die on me asshole I still have a lot of things to do to you and talking gently is not one of them. Got it ?"

 

Lee gritted his teeth in fury. Realizing finally that he had just been played and almost pulled into the same trick from before by the same person. He should have seen this coming. 

 

He tightened his grip on his thigh and screaming louder, but this time it wasn't a scream of pain , it was the reality of how his life will end soon in the hands of a kid for the second time. Except this time may be an actual death.

 

Taehyung stood back up when he noticed that he won't be getting an answer , not that he needs one. Turning around and finally taking a look, the room is upside down , with Jungkook sitting on the back of one of the dead bodies with a bored look. While Jimin is almost dozing off in a chair. Both of them have blood on their rattled cloths and Jimin has a bruise on the corner of his mouth. 

 

Who said the knife cut on Jungkook's cheek made him even hotter ? 

 

"Are you going to knock him out and bring him to the car or are you going to continue staring ?"

 

No matter how hot he is when you see how much of a shitty person he could be , you just want to punch his face in. That could wait though , he needs to take this shit out first.

 

"Okay so I'll be waiting in the car , don't take too long the cops are coming"

 

Wait what ? 

 

Jungkook's face fell as the purple haired had just flat down ignored them and walked out of the room. Jimin's not surprised though , so he gets up with an eye roll and tells Jungkook to help him carry the man who had just passed out.

 

"Seriously , Jimin ? Since when did we become his underlings ?! What the hell man ? he just left ! are you really gonna carry him out ?!"

 

"That's Kim Taehyung for you. And no , I'm not carrying him out. We are carrying him out so hurry the fuck up I'm hungry and I need my beauty sleep."

 

Jungkook actually is not that surprised anymore either. Having already found out about this kid's past and everything. Even if he's told that Kim Taehyung is actually an alien he would most definitely Understand.

 

They took the half dead man to the back of car after tying him up and completely ignoring Taehyung who complained about how they took their time. Jungkook drove back again in silence , and definitely not stealing glances at the beautiful boy in the back who is completely in a different world right now. 

 

 

 

Lee Jongsuk woke up with a gasp to a bucket of a cold water poured on his head, and the sudden wave of pain coming from his thigh. 

 

"What the fuck ?!"

"Yeah , what the fuck , the fuck is you so stay awake we need to talk."

 

Taehyung pulled the wooden chair from behind him and sat down in front of the man who's tied up on the floor. He is not even surprised to find that Jungkook and Jimin actually had a hidden room in their house. It could definitely be of use for things like this.

Lee Jongsuk rolled to his right, barely seeing the guy sitting on the chair, and completely unaware of the black haired man leaning against the door.

 

"Do you know what you had just done ? You just kidnapped the head of the biggest shark loans in Seoul. You don't actually think that it will end here , do you ?"

 

Taehyung leaned forward in his seat and examined the knife in his hand with a smile.

 

"You mean the biggest shit. Whatever. I love endless games. So !"

 

He got up , patting his tight black jeans and kneeling in front of the tied man. Waving the knife for him to see as if telling him that lying would be a wrong choice.

 

"Why did you pull my father into your dirty work hmm ? I mean he was useless , literally so , what did he give you that you'd bring him drugs that could sell for millions ? He doesn't even know how to hold on a fucking marriage ring so what was it ?"

 

Lee Jongsuk eyed the light reflecting on the knife , noting that it has been used a lot but still token care of. He can't help shivering in fear when the younger held it close to his neck.

 

"I'd have given it to you since you like it this much but I don't think that you'd need knifes in hell." Taehyung changed the course and dragged the sharp edge of the knife along the bullet wound on the man's thigh. 

 

Smiling and licking his upper lips as the screams of pain are heard , and blood gushing out as he cut through his veins.

 

"Do I need to repeat my question ?"

 

Through his cries and groans of pain , Lee opened his eyes and glared at him. As if a kid like you would get me to comply to your orders.

 

"Oh is that so ? Alright, I understand" Taehyung pulled the knife out, cleaned it on the man's pants and made a move to stand up. And relief washed over the other.

 

 

"Just kidding !"

 

The purple haired faced him again and raised the knife up before swinging it down on the wound again in full force.

And the ear piercing screams of the older man rang around the house once more. 

 

"You actually thought I was gonna stop ?! Haha that's cute ! Are you still asleep ?! Hey do you hear me ?! HELLOOO !"

 

Taehyung laughed his face off as he kept on stabbing the same place over and over again with each word that leaves his mouth. He listened to the man's cries and watched his face twist in pain as if he's watching fireworks.

 

The sounds of flesh being ripped by the sharp metal , the cries , the red oh the red color on the wooden floor ... Taehyung likes to call it a piece of art.

 

This is so much fun, he should have done it since the beginning. He raised his knife up once again before Lee finally talks.

 

" STOP STOP STOP I WILL TELL YOU ! I'LL FUCKING DO IT STOP !"

 

Taehyung seemed disappointed for a second, before lowering his hand and nodding for him to spell it. Lee took deep breaths to calm down and looked at his thigh, more like what's left of it.

 

He could see the white of his bones , the flesh is barely sticking to it and blood is gushing out everywhere drenching his clothes.

 

Lee Jongsuk knew in that moment , that this kid is more damaged than him in every sense of the word. 

 

"Old man , my patience is running out."

 

The cold look he received from the younger told him he'd better give an answer that he'd like or he'd go through hell again.

 

"H-how do I know that y-you'll release me l-later...?"

 

Taehyung let a breathy laugh , one that sounds like he really finds it funny what Lee had just said.

 

He leaned closer and pulled the man by the collar of his shirt. 

"Do you think..that you're in any place to choose , Fucker ? But i'll be the nice , kind person I am and give you a fast death, if I don't like what you say , I'll get you to watch and feel your own bones cracking. Sounds good right ?"

 

So he isn't going to leave this place alive in the end. He decided that a fast death is better than living this hell.

 

"Y-Your father came to me one day when I was a-at t-the office.." 

 

He took the younger's silence as a sign to continue.

 

"...He requested a fair amount of the best kind.. A-and I gave it to him when he payed m-me.. Turned out the son of a bitch actually tricked me with false money..."

Taehyung nodded in agreement to what his father is called.

 

"So you're in fact a kinky bastard who rewards those who steps on your face ? He gave you false money and you keep on giving him drugs and shit ? I'm unamused."

 

 

"No. In exchange of sparing your father's life , h-he offered the older son , your older brother."

 

 

 

Wait ...Who ? 

 

Lee Jongsuk smirked through his harsh breathing. "You had no idea about anything huh ? Let me clear things up for you. That time , when your mother killed her self it was because she heard me and your father talking about me taking your brother's life, your father loved her too much to actually give her to me instead you know ? And she knew that her interfering in that subject won't get her anywhere... Ugh fuck .."

 

 

What is this man talking about ? Why would his father sell his own son ? Didn't he actually offer his mother ? She actually committed suicide because she couldn't help ? Wasn't it because ....? What's going on ..? theres missing pieces everywhere ... Why is he only knowing this now ? Why didn't anyone tell him anything ? 

 

"Oh don't make that face my dear. Your brother is alive and kicking it's just your mother didn't wait to know this and she couldn't take the guilt she felt for doing nothing to help her sons , and ended her own life instead. It's quite the movie , don't you think ?"

 

Taehyung has heard enough. He closed his eyes tightly for a second , and opened them again when his breathing evened.

 

He moved to untie the ropes , Lee's hand quickly flying to hold on his bloodied thigh. Not even understanding why he was freed to begin with but still having this small hope of being actually released. And his right hand is suddenly held by the younger in a death grip. 

 

"W-what ? Leg go ! I answered your questions !"

 

The replay he got from the purple hair was having his hand twisted in a weird angel and resulting the sound of bones breaking. 

 

"FUCK GOD DAMNIT YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT FUCK FUCK !"

 

Taehyung's face remained emotionless, he moved his hand up and held the man's thumb while staring straight into his eyes. Without any warning he pushed his thumb all the way to the back of his hand in one movement and the crack is heard again as well as the pained screams.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?! PLEASE ! PLEASE STOP PLEASE !"

 

He repeated the same pattern until all the fingers on Lee's right hand are broken and twisted in different angels. The hand fell down next to him bonelessly and he aimed for the left one. As he held it , the sounds of crying and sobbing went down a little and he could barley catch what the other is saying before he could make sense of what he heard.

 

"K-K -Kim Namjoon I-Is .... Alive... B-Bang...T..S... strongest ..Betray m-me..."

 

Even though the words were barely spoken , he got it loud and clear. So after Lee Jongsuk had taken his older brother under his wing , he was betrayed and took the boss position of Bang TS gang, one of the strongest in Seoul's underworld.

 

Taehyung doesn't know why he felt proud of his brother, he doesn't even know why he's so so relieved to know that he's actually alive somewhere. Maybe it's because he's the only family that left.

 

But looking at Lee Jongsuk now, how he's trying desperately to give anything for him to stop. How he was one of the most known gangs in the underworld. He feels bad for him , he wonders what people will say when they see this disgustingly pathetic side of the most respected Lee Jongsuk. 

 

"I wonder why you're at the top , if you really were then why is killing you so easy ? This is the second time that this happened , you realize this right ?"

 

He ignored the pathetic groans of pain from the man while holding his left hand to the floor , and sliced four of his fingers in one go with his knife. Taehyung kept his eyes on the red liquid that doesn't seem about to stop. This is beauty. 

 

This time there was no loud and pained screams , there was whimpering and ugly sobbing only.

"Your vocal cords tore huh. Hey don't puke your blood on me this is Jungkook's teeshirt !"

 

He didn't wait for an answer when he sliced the other's thumb and stuffed his mouth with it.

 

"There ! Don't wanna have you dirtying it, I like this one so much already."

 

Lee Jongsuk is going in and out of consciousness. He realized that his own bloodied thumb is actually on his own mouth. At this stage he isn't feeling much pain , it's slowly fading away.. As if his soul is slowly leaving his body as well. He's glad. He's relived that he could finally die.

"Oh no you won't. I'm not done with you." Taehyung grabbed his collar again and punched square in the face. A crunch is heard , means that Lee's nose is definitely broken. 

 

"Wake up."

 

"...."

 

" I said WAKE UP!" Another punch to the man's jaw when he finally groans in pain.

 

"Don't you dare to die on me bitch. You deserve more than a simple death stay FUCKING AWAKE !"

 

Taehyung punched him on his jaw again and it hanged down open. Lee only has a few minutes to live , and Taehyung is going to make him feel all the pain he can before he's still breathing.

 

He brought out the knife again , and held the man's neck down roughly before swinging his hand down in full force. And stabbing his face multiple times. 

 

He doesn't hear grunts of pain anymore. Nor does he hear any sound at all. The only thing that's heard is his own heavy breathing , the sound impact of the metallic object on the man's face , and the sound of blood splashing on the floor.

 

But he's not done. He can't be done yet. 

 

"Wake up ! Wake up ! Wake up ! You still ! Didn't pay for ! What ! You had ! Done ! Wake UP !"

 

Taehyung kept on stabbing on what's left of Lee Jongsuk's skull. No one can ever tell who he is now. But the rage is still there swimming in Taehyung's eyes.

This man led his mother to death. Led his brother to that dark path. Led Taehyung to the fuck up he's now. And he still hadn't received his punishment.

 

 

"Taehyung. I think he's dead. You can stop now."

 

 

Why does he feel like crying right now ?

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up slowly. Before turning around to face the owner of that voice.

 

"Jungkook.. You... You were here all along ?"

 

The black haired ignored the shaking in the other's voice. He walked to where Taehyung is standing and held his bloodied wrist.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up , yeah ?"

 

He tried to pull him with him but he won't budge. Jungkook turned around and noted how the purple haired shoulders are shaking , and he can't help but feeling bad for him. This reaction is nothing surprising. Not matter how tough Kim Taehyung seemed, facing this kind of situation must be hard on anyone, especially in his age.

To finally meet the reason of all your nightmares and sorrow , the person who took all your loved ones away. And to finally end everything and have your revenge. Emotions of relief and bitterness are mixed together. And Jungkook is not good with words , all he could do is stand there with him in silen-

 

"I'm sorry I got your teeshirt dirty for the second time ! I'll get you another one I promise !"

 

What the fuck. Where did the pitied and broken kid go ? 

 

"What're you glaring at me for ? ....Oh come on it's just a teeshirt Jeon !" 

 

"I don't care about the damn teeshirt !" 

 

The valium of his voice startled Taehyung and guilt came crashing at him.

Jungkook sighed and dragged a hand along his face before taking in the other's attire. The white tee has turned red almost completely, and the black jeans are dripping red droplets in the edges around his ankles.

 

"Come on. Go take a shower and change ,I'll take the trash out before it rots in here." 

 

Taehyung still staring at Jungkook as if he grew another head.

 

"Dude , are you deaf ?"

 

"No I think I'm hearing and seeing things lately because Jeon Jungkook is actually trying to be a human being ?"

Jungkook stepped forward in attempt to catch him but he quickly dodged it and ran towards the door while screaming "Good luck with carrying out the garbage !"

"Bitch." The black haired walked to where the corpse is. And tried his best not to puke.

There's no way to tell who this person is. That kid actually did a number on him. The face is completely unrecognizable. Fingers cut and spread around everywhere. A thigh's barely hanging , completely destroyed in a disgusting manner. 

Jungkook had been there all the time, ever since Taehyung poured the water bucket on Lee's head he had been watching from the entrance.

He couldn't help how proud he felt as he watched the purple haired actions. Who knew , the school's teacher's pet , the bitchy Kim Taehyung , silent , friendless and everybody's bulling target is actually sick in the head with the most badass torture technique , while still looking gorgeous as fuck.

 

He smirked as he took a closer look on the dead body. 

 

"You fucking bastard , you must be happy that you got to die at the hands of someone like him huh ?"

Suddenly Jungkook's phone rang. He answered after seeing Jimin's name on the screen.

"Where are you ? It's 2 fucking am"

"Say a full sentence without fucking cursing Jeon Jungkook. I went to the convince store I'm on my way back."

"Shut the hell up. Why are you calling then ?"

"To check on Tae , is he done with his season with Lee ?"

"Yeah he's done and he left the cleaning up for me so you better ran back here and clean all the blood because I'm only throwing the body out."

"Of course but just make sure you call Hobie hyung He'll take care of the corpse."

"Sure."

The call ended and Jungkook did what jimin told him to do. He took the human bag from the closet in the corner of the room and pulled the dead body out the back door and waited for blue truck to come.

The door of the truck opened and a familiar mop of honey colored hair and sunshine like smile came into view.

 

"Hey , just got done with the job ?"

 

"Yeah , thanks for your hard work. Good night."

 

Jungkook is not good with words so slamming the door on Hoseok's face right after handing the black human bag is his best solution.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung came out of the bathroom with a loose white robe that clearly belongs to Jungkook judging from the way it keep on hanging from his shoulders. He needs to get his clothes soon or that muscle pig might actually bury him alive.

 

Wait. Wait wait ... Did he just think that he could just stay here ? The work is done , Jungkook got his money , Taehyung got the man's head and more than just a head.

What is he staying here for then ? He made a deal with Jungkook that he'll leave once everything is over and now that it is , he will just take his leave tomorrow morning.

The purple haired walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he poured him self a glass of mild and sat down on one of the stools before the front door slams open and Jimin's voice rang through the house.

 

"I'm home !"

"Welcome home Jiminnie ~"

 

The pink haired smiled widely when he saw Taehyung opening his arms for a hug. And who's Park Jimin to refuse.

 

"Tae you should wear clothes you'll catch a cold like this ~"

 

Taehyung nuzzled his head on jimin's neck and smiled to him self. This guy is too nice.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sorry I pulled you into my own matters, you must be exhausted you didn't sleep since we came home."

 

Jimin pulled away and ruffled the other's hair with fond eyes.

 

"Shhh don't mention it. It's only extra two hours and I went to bring food and ice cream anyways since the stores in this area are closed by now so , chocolate strawberry or vanilla ?"

 

Taehyung had tears in his eyes. He launched on the shorter male in a bone crushing hug.

"Taetae you're fucking heavy get off !"

Even though these were his words , he was actually laughing and not making an effort in pushing the other away.

 

"Should I marry you ?! Oh yes I should marry you ! Marry me Jimin you're so precious marry meeee !"

"Okay okay okay we are going to fall you idiot jus-"

"Instead of sticking together like a homo couple how about you go and clean up the mess down stairs , Park Jimin ?"

 

Taehyung let go of the poor short male and acted as if nothing happened while taking the bags and getting the late dinner ready.

"Says the guy who keeps on staring at a certain person's thighs. See ? You're staring even now but I can't blame you , he has a killer golden skin and-"

BANG !

"DUDE ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME ?!"

Taehyung watched the scene with a bored look and went to place the plates on the table.

"I could. So shut the fuck up."

Jimin ran out the kitchen screaming at Jungkook for being such mean to him.  
Leaving the two alone in awkward silence. On Jungkook's side only at least.

"Tomorrow.."

Taehyung broke the silence and finding the boiling pasta is more interesting than looking at the other's face right now.

"Tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow I'll be leaving."

"Leaving ? Where ?"

The purple haired turned around and blinked at him. 

"We made a deal remember ?"

Jungkook seemed lost for a minute before finally realizing what the other is talking about. He brought a hand to his neck and rubbed at it nervously. An action that is seen for the first time for Taehyung.

"Are you sure ?"

"What do you mean ?"

The black haired bite his lips and sat down on the stool. He held eye contact with Taehyung who is confused as hell right now. Before Jungkook nods to him self and finally speaks.

"Look , this is not over yet. You still has your brother's matter right ? Why don't you stay here until you find him and then you can live with him after ?"

Taehyung is speechless for a second, before Jimin's voice pops up from nowhere.

"I agree with Jungkook. Going to your place now could be dangerous. Lee's gang members are still around and they must be looking for you, if anything this is just the beginning Taehyung."

Jungkook nodded in agreement and watched as Taehyung bites on his finger nails. 

"I- I don't know , I don't even know where to start looking for hyung and I .. I just I don't know?"

Jimin rolled his eyes at him and placed his hand on Jungkook's bare shoulder.

"I'll go and continue cleaning up and I'll come back to find him convinced in staying here if he's not then say good bye to your G-dragon's albums collection. Good luck."

 

"You can't do that ! YAH ! PARK JIMIN !"

 

Taehyung held his hand to his chest in fear.

"So Jimin is scary in his own ways. Don't let that pink deceive you."

Jungkook sighed in defeat and slumped on his seat again. Before locking eyes with Taehyung and this time he definitely seems more determined than before.

 

"You fight well , you have your own plans too , you're one of the most brave people I have ever met. But you are still an empty headed kid."

The other glared at him.

"Are you trying to convince me or trying to get me to shoot you ?"

 

"I don't know I'm not good at this."

"Obviously."

"Anyways, think about it Kim , if you go back there you might get your self killed and everything you have done so far would be in vain. If you stay here , we could dig out the informations on your brothers whereabouts and head there as soon as possible because Lee's gang members won't let this slide. And you need the most possible protection. Do you get what I'm saying ?"

Taehyung turned around from him and went to work on the pasta.

 

"You really don't know how to do this. I don't need protection from him nor from anyone else. This is my problem now , you have helped me long enough and I appreciate it but from now on we are in our separated ways."

A loud sound of slamming the table made him jump and turn to face a fuming Jungkook.

"Separated ways ? You dragged us into this crap so take responsibility bitch. I don't care what you think and I don't care about your damn brother what I care about is your safety and you're gonna be a good boy and let's us do this together until I decide otherwise, got it ?"

 

Silence.

 

 

"Uhmm... Jungkook..?"

 

"..."

 

"You do realize that sounds like a proposal ... Right ?"

 

"Shut up I didn't prop-"

"Oh I think it is a proposal Taehyung he's just in denial. So is your answer yes ?!"

Jimin popped in again and sat down next to Jungkook whose gaping his mouth like a fish.

 

"I'm not in denial I never said that I-"

 

"You don't deny it ? So you actually do lik-"

 

"I DON'T !"

 

"I knew it , see ? you are in denial."

 

Jungkook held his head in his hands and sat down after standing up for the third time.

Jimin turned to Taehyung who is flushing red all over. Oooh this is fun.

"Taetae ?"

He snapped his head towards Jimin and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Y-yeah ?"

"Are you staying ?"

Taehyung bite the inside of his cheek , before making eye contact with Jungkook who is obviously daring him to say no.

"I guess I am.. I'm counting on you again guys"

Jungkook let a breath of relief while Jimin whooped happily.

 

"Okay now that everything is good and all how about you two go and fucking wear something because I'm the only one who's wearing proper clothes and I'm feeling left out."

Jungkook stared at how the white robes are hanging loosely on the purple haired shoulders and how his whole tanned thigh is showing from the side. 

Is that his robe ?!

"Do you have a thing for wearing my clothes , Kim ?"

Taehyung snorted at him.

"Ew. No. You just don't seem to use them anyways since you are half naked all the time and apparently you're a pervert."

 

In the end the pasta went to waste and it turned into a food fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sixth chapter is hereeeeeee !!  
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes but I made this one without action parts just to lighten up the mood a little bit , the real stuff is in the next chapter look forward to it !   
> Thnx <3333 engoy !

"Unlike some people I don't check out my self on the mirror !"

 

"What the hell are you even talking about you crossdressing bitch ! I was checking my wounds !"

"IT WAS YOUR FUCKING IDEA !"

 

"Oh for fucks sake you clearly enjoyed it ! drop the act !"

 

"Excuse m-"

 

"You clearly enjoyed it too Kook , so will you guy please just shut up now? It's 6 in the morning and it's too early for banging somebody's head on a wall."

 

Jungkook snapped his head towards the pink haired who had just entered the living room and plopped himself down on the coach while massaging his temples.

 

Taehyung on the other hand ,gave Jungkook a smug look and ran to Jimin's side , stroking his hair and asking him what he wants for breakfast before they go to school , since they didn't attend school in a week now.

 

"Why does Jimin get all the nice treatment ?"

Jimin raised his head from Taehyung's chest and blinked at him innocently.

"Jealous ?"

The purple haired chuckled at Jungkook's disgusted expression and pushed Jimin off him gently so he could go and prepare breakfast for them.

 

"You guys go and take your showers while I get the table ready."

 

Jungkook sighed and stood up pulling Jimin with him who kept on insisting that he helps his Taetae preparing breakfast which means another explosion in the kitchen if the pink haired goes there.

 

 

While in the bathroom , Jimin thought of taking Taehyung back to his house to bring his stuff and important papers. Maybe they could go to the mall later too ? Oh Jungkook would definitely refuse tagging along but he'll ask him in case a miracle happened and the three of them could have a good time together.

Now that he thinks about it , they sure have come a long way. From hating each other's guts to joining hands and actually helping and caring about each other. With how Each of them fight and think , the three of them makes such an amazing team. He wishes they could go on like this forever , ever since Kim Taehyung came into their life's , Chaos has came with him too. He can't say he hates it though. It's a thrilling kind of chaos.

 

"Chimchim ! Come down already the food is getting cold !"

 

Let's not forget this sweet sweet side of him too.

 

"Coming ~"

 

Setting on the table as usual , urging as usual , screaming as usual , phone ringing as usua- ah. 

 

"Kook , your phone is ringing"

"I'm not deaf, Jimin."

 

He picks up the phone after he drinks water and cleared his throat. "Hello ?... Oh ..."

Jimin and Taehyung noticed Jungkook's change in his face. And he mouthed 'Hyuna' to Jimin who scrunched his nose and went back to eating his omelette and bacon. 

 

"Yeah uh Hyuna ..? Didn't we break up like.. two months ago ? No ... I did though ..? Don't make this hard for me .."

 

Taehyung who understood the situation decided to butt in and get this done with, because talking in the phone while sitting on the table is a No-No. He snatched the phone from the other and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hey , I was wondering , are you sick in the head or just acting dumb ? he broke up with you girl ! get over it !"

 

He returned the phone after hanging up. And stood up to bring a milkshake and placed it in front of Jimin. "Here, you told me you wanted to try it with honey so I made it for you , drink all of it."

 

Jungkook and Jimin are still not over the shock of the previous situation.

"Did you just talk to Hyuna ... Like that ?"

 

"What is it now , Jeon ? Didn't you want her off your back ? I got her off your back so what's the problem ?"

 

"That's not it , she's the principal's fucking daughter dude."

 

"Oh no. What do I do. Help."

Taehyung deadpanned at him and Jimin exploded laughing his face off at the other's expression.

"Kim Taehyung ! You are fucking gold !"

"Ah whatever ! Jungkook I got your black jeans and black teeshirt out so wear the Timbs. And Chim your white stripped teeshirt is in the laundry basket so i got your gray sweatshirt with the ripped jeans out , make sure you wear white nikes okay ? If you're done get moving we're already late !"

 

And again the other two are left speechless. Jungkook farrowed his eyebrows at the dreamy look on his bestfriend's face. And he watches him getting up and holds Taehyung's hands.

"Kim Taehyung , will you be my boyfriend ?"

 

That sent the purple haired from his shocked state to a giggling fit. A fucking GIGGLING fit.

 

"Aren't we already married Jiminnie ?!"

 

And Jungkook just doesn't know why he's feeling like this right now ! Why is he feeling so .... So ... ?! Married ?! Who the hell is married to whom ?! It has only been less than a month what's with the marriage all of a sudden ?!

 

"Jungkook there's fire coming out of your ears." 

"Shut the fuck up Jimin or the fire will be going down your throat."

 

Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows at the black haired who is wondering if this kid actually gets his eyebrows done. Because hell they too perfect it's not fair.

 

"Didn't know you had that kind of kink , Jeon."

 

"Ew no eww ! Taetae don't say that ! As if I'd let him !"

 

"As if I'd get it up with you anyways."

 

Before Jimin could retort , a question popped in Jungkook's head.

"You , when did you wake up ?" 

Taehyung glanced at him from his position by the sink.

"I have a name, you muscled pig. At 5 I guess ? Why ?"

"Yeah Jungkook , why ?"

 

The black haired glared at Jimin hard enough to send him running out of the kitchen with a squeal.

 

"No particular reason. Anyways... T-thanks."

 

And that time was the fastest run Jungkook had ever done.

Leaving a puzzled Taehyung in the kitchen and an amused Jimin who is hiding behind the coach , with a known a smirk in his face.

 

 

"Guys ! I'm leaving with Yoongi hyung ! See you at school and don't you dare to skip !"

 

Jungkook came out of his room with his brown leather backpack in a hurry and screamed "Fucking asshole !" When the door of the house is slammed shut.

 

"Jiminnie left already ?"

 

Taehyung stood by the stairs adjusting his black backpack to his shoulders while waiting for an answer. Which seems Kinda hard to get , because Jeon Jungkook is speechless at the moment.

The purple hair is messy and looks like it has been tugged on it , he wore a black sweater with a ripped knee length shorts matched with a pair of Timbs.

 

"It is not nice to stare at people darling , but I get that you weren't nice from the start to begin with so whatever. school ?" Jungkook blinked twice, barely processing the comment before the other rolls his eyes in annoyance and brushes past him.

 

He palmed his face in shame. God damn it when did he start being like this ? He has been always fighting with that dipshit why is it now that he notices how .... How Kim Taehyung is ?! He never noticed the other presence this much before , he is NOT SUPPOSED TO. why now ?! Just what the hell has changed.

 

When did he start noticing the little things too ? The small gestures ? The way he laughs or the way he smiles ? Even the way he farrows his eyebrows or when he's angry about something . Jungkook wonders why is it now that he notices everything ?

 

"JUNGKOOK YOU JERK ! I'M TELLING YOU TO GIVE ME A RIDE ! ...... ARE YOU IGNORING ME ON PURPOSE !"

 

Since when has been here ?

 

"Didn't you leave yet ? And hey is that the right way to ask for a favor, sweetheart ?"

 

Taehyung gritted his teeth in frustration. "As if I'd ever say please to someone like you who got his head up hi-" "The school is not far to go by feet , you can walk right ? Just be careful and don't come to the house with a bunch of men in black suits running after you okay ?" 

 

The shorter scoffed at him , he pulled out his phone and tapped a number.

 

"What are you doing ? You're not actually going to call a cap ,are you ? There's limits for being a slob." "No. I don't need a cap and I don't wanna hear that from you , and besides , asking for a ride from Bogum is me doing him a favor."

 

Jungkook is having a breathing issues right now. This bitch actually got Bogum's number ? As in Park Bogum ? True he is second famous 'because Jungkook is first obviously' but he's still a fucking moron. A drug runner. And why the fuck is he in Taehyung's contacts list when he was not even seen with him before ? 

 

"Are you two friends or something ?" The younger quirked an eyebrow. "No ? We hung out once at the rooftop and he gave me his number to talk again. Why ? Want me to introduce you to him ?" 

 

The black haired gave him a blank stare. Is this kid this oblivious or is he just ignorant ?  
"First , I don't want anything to do with that fucker. Second , are you an idiot ? He gave you his number to TALK again ? Seriously ? Don't you know that he's a drug runner in the outer neighborhoods ?"

 

"Excuse you sir , Bogum is a kind warmhearted person ,unlike someone I know. And I don't even know what you're implying here he doesn't have anything to do with drugs. He has a girlfriend too"

 

Jungkook couldn't stop his growl and stepped forward in an intimating manner. Resulting the other stepping back.

 

"Why the hell would a stranger ask for your number after talking to you just once huh ? That guy is after you , he's not after an innocent normal friendship and you know it too ! He might even pull you in his field of work ! when did you start being an idiot ?!"

 

Taehyung tightened his grip around his backpack in anger. 

 

"What do you even know about him !? He's not what you're making him out to be ! Bogum is not after me or anything ! A person who has someone to love is not going to ruin their lover's life for a fucking white powder !"

 

"First : That guy is gay , I've seen him with other guys at clubs and hotels and he goes for a one nightstands. Second : based on WHAT did you decide that he's a good guy huh ?! Him having a lover doesn't change anything anyways ! I'm telling you I know him and his past ! will you believe me already ?! "

 

That seemed to shut the other for a second. He sighed as his expression turned blank. Isn't he going too far ? What is it to him why does he keep on pocking his nose in Taehyung's business ?

 

"So what ? I don't see what it has to do with you."

 

Jungkook is praying to God to give him some patience.

 

"... You say that It has nothing to do with me ? Am I supposed to watch him screw you and do nothing about it ?!" 

 

"Jungkook oh my god ! He's not going to screw me ! what the fuck are you getting so worked up for in here ?!"

 

Jungkook was taken back at the outburst and he went silent for a moment . Both him and Taehyung are panting from all the screaming and ohh Taehyung knows that look on the other's face, it's where he's thinking if he should say it or just drop the subject. And it seems like Jungkook had decided on the latter. 

 

"Just.. Just don't get fooled by his act , me and Jimin knew him before and we know how much of a shitty guy he is so be careful around him."

 

Taehyung watched as Jungkook rubbed his neck nervously and avoided meeting his eyes. The Jeon Jungkook , whose eyes are usually screaming confidence. Who walks around as if he owns the world. Who glares at anyone and his eyes would pierce right through you. 

What is going on inside of his head ?

 

".... What is this ? This is not like you , Jeon."

 

The taller snapped his head up and stared at him with a questioning look, he asked him in a mocking tone.

 

"Yeah ? And what is more like me, Kim ?"

 

"You usually don't care? You talk shit to me. And you have a hobby to put me through hell everyday. You don't waste a chance to see me suffer , and now , you're telling me to be careful. it's totally not like you."

 

Jungkook blinked at him. Is that really what he has been doing all this time ? Had he been giving him hell ? Well this bitch kinda deserves it. 

 

"You were getting on my nerves and you still are."

Jungkook might have imagined the flash of pain on the other's eyes.

 

"There we go, Back to your old asshole self. Anyways I'm leaving to school with Bogum just don't ditch."

Before he could turn to leave the black haired grabbed his wrist roughly. "No you're not. You're leaving to school with me."

Say what ?

 

Taehyung tried to shake his hand off but it only tightened more. "O-okay okay I get it ! let go !".

He kept his hand wrapped around Taehyung's wrist for another few seconds while staring into his eyes, before releasing his grip and taking his backpack from the floor.

"I don't understand you." The purple hair whispered as he rubbed the red skin where the other had grabbed him. And Jungkook might just have used too much force.

 

"I don't need you to understand me."

 

"...Yeah I don't want to understand you anyways , it's meaningless."

 

Both of them felt a bitter taste in their tongues.

 

Jungkook handed Taehyung a red helmet while he wore his black one. But it seems like the other always finds something to complain about. "Why do you have the black one while giving me the red girly one ?!" 

 

He adjusted his motorbike and got comfortable on it , before turning to Taehyung and glaring at him. 

 

"You don't know when to stop do you ? Red is not girly and if Jimin heard you he will rip you to pieces. It's his helmet."

The purple hair blinked at him then at the helmet in his hands. "Jimin likes girly colors I see."  
Jungkook snorted at him "Says the crossdresser." "Says the one who kept on staring at the crossdresser".

"I was NOT. Jimin was trying to be funny." 

"Sure. Now darling , can we please get moving ?"

 

The ride was definitely fun. For Taehyung at least who was singing Bigbang's Fxxx it all the way to school. But it wasn't that much fun to Jungkook , he had to go through having his eardrums almost bursting and the weird stares and annoyed glances of the people they passed by. 

But there's the small voice in his head that says 'Fuck it.'

 

 

Entering the school took a lot of efforts, seeing as the students kept on staring at them for some reason. Taehyung loosened his arms which were wrapped around Jungkook's waist and got down of the motorbike. He took off his helmet as the other did the same and now he knows why the damn stares.

"Such a wonderful entrance huh ?" 

 

Jungkook smirked at him and got off slowly. Why show off your muscled thighs Jeon Jungkook why really now why ? 

"It's not about the flashy entrance nor about the motorbike, you idiot."

 

The purple haired followed him through the school gates and into the school while still keeping a distance between them but still close enough to hear.

 

"Then what is it ? I bet it's not because they missed you."

 

Jungkook snorted at him and shook his head. "Not completely wrong but , come on think about it , after being absent for almost a week , the two most known enemies around the school grounds are actually coming to school together in a motorbike looking all friendly and shit. I find it quite the news."

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes at him and grumbled something about the other students for not keeping to them selfs , before picking up his pace , and having his nose almost broken by the fucking wall he walked into.

 

"Fuck ! A walking brick ?!"

"Watch where you goin- Kim Taehyung ?!"

The said boy raised his head while still holding on his red nose. And was met with the fabulous face of Park Bogum. With his black jeans , white tee and the denim jacket. Damn. 

if only he didn't have a girlfriend Taehyung would definitely go for him.

"You okay ?"

 

"Oh hey Bogum, yeah but you need to apologize to me probably though since you almost ruined one of my charming points which is my perfect nose."

 

Bogum blinked at him before staring at him up and down in a way that Taehyung has gotten a lot before. A way that he never liked , the same way that Lee has stared at him.

Was he too fast on judging Jungkook's words from before ? 

 

"Taehyung , come here."

 

Speaking of the devil. Both Bogum and Taehyung stared at the expanded hand of Jeon Jungkook. 

Bogum raised a mocking eyebrow and walked to where the black haired is standing. 

"Fancy seeing you again , finished your vocation ? Or was it another one of your assassination jobs ?" Jungkook ignored him completely. He kept his eyes trained on the one standing behind. He held his hand straighter.

 

"Didn't you hear me ? I. Said. Come. here."

 

Taehyung doesn't like the way the situation has turned into. Him being treated like a dog. Or the fact that Jungkook is getting angry. Yeah that's too scary to deal with.

 

"Shhh can't you see he wants to stay ? Finders keepers bro so get out of here."

 

Alright.

Now 'that' was not necessary. The black haired sighed as he heard the reason of this whole situation , clearing his throat loudly. Park Bogum you woke the beast up , you brought this to your self.

Taehyung stomped to where Park Bogum is standing nose to nose with Jungkook, and pulled him by the back of his collar harshly , pulling him up and slamming him into the ground.

Jungkook's eyes widened at the sudden rough act and the strength of the purple hair. Did he just howled him off and threw him there ? That's kinda unexpected ? Still he couldn't keep from grinning as he watched him.

 

"Ugh... what the hell ?!" 

 

"Hell is treating me like an object. I don't like that , so now I'm in a really bad mood. How are you going to fix this ?"

 

The black haired didn't realize that he was actually grinning from ear to ear until Taehyung turned to him and farrowed his eyebrows at him weirdly and he quickly changed to his indifferent look. He traveled his gaze to the guy lying down on the school ground with people forming in a circle around the scene. And of course , no one is helping.

It's an unsaid rule to not get involved in any of Jeon's fights. The reason is known after he caught one of the students who tried to stop the fight and he punched him to a half death state.  
And he dares anyone to talk.

 

The movement of Bogum who's trying to get up caught his eyes. Damn Taehyung must have used full force for getting him so in pain to even sit probably.

 

"Please. You didn't mind when when we were at the rooftop , and it was you who seduced me in the first place so why acting so high and prideful now ?"

Taehyung gave him a lazy look. Is this guy seeing things now ? When did that ever happen ?

"You... Did you hit your head or something ?"

Bogum stood up hardly while patting the dust on his jeans. He glared at the purple hair before making his way towards him slowly.

"What ? Weren't you giving me those heated stares while we were talking ? When we exchanged numbers your face lit up in joy like a fool. What was it supposed to mean huh ?"

He was an arm length away. And Taehyung tilted his head in confusion.

 

"I really thought you were a nice person when you first talked to me up there but there was definitely no heated stares you dipshit. And exchanging numbers is something I do with anyone who's nice to me just who do you think you are really?"

 

Bogum's now breathing harshly in frustration and anger of being played by a fucking brat. He glanced at the gathered crowd , backing off now will not be good to his reputation. He needs to gain his pride back.

 

"Why are you denying it ? Are you scared of what people might think about you if they knew you were trying to get close to me ? Don't worry nothing will change babe since everyone knows how much of a slut you are."

 

Taehyung thinks that he's doing a fantastic job in holding himself back , because thrashing this guy's face is a waste okay ? And he doesn't want people to come after him for revenge later on. He has his hands full as it is already.

 

But it seems like Jungkook doesn't feel the same way.

 

"You have said enough. Go to sleep asshole."

 

"Wha- UNMF !"

 

Taehyung ignored the crowd's 'oww' and 'aah'. He walked to where the fainted Bogum has been sent on the ground again and leaned down a little to inspect his face, then gasped.

 

"God damn it Jeon you just broke his fucking front teeth ! they were pretty ... Haah what a waste ~"

 

Jungkook rubbed his knuckle before grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Shut up you ugly bitch. always dragging me into your shit. Hey ! You coming or not ?!"

 

"I'm fucking coming Jesus ! Why are so fucking grumpy ?!"

 

Taehyung's feeling so happy right now. The fact that this guy actually defended him is making him feel so giddy and happy in a way he never felt before.

He grabbed his bag quickly before running after Jungkook who's obviously not heading to where the class is.

"Hey what about class ?" The taller stopped suddenly and turned around. Halting Taehyung to a stop too.

"You wanna know why we are not heading to class ?"

 

The other nodded his head while hugging his bag to his chest. And Jungkook feels like he's staring at a fucking kid. A kid with the voice of a sex God. An idiot kid with the voice a sex God.

"Because a certain brat decided not to listen to me and stay away from that pile of shit , he pulled me into his problems , and he made us skip the first class too. If we go in now Mr. Kang will kick us out without any doubt. And it's all ! because ! of ! you !".

 

Jungkook finished jamming his finger into Taehyung's forehead, who surprisingly actually seems guilty. With the way he hides half of his face behind the bag and keeping his eyes trained to the floor. Jungkook refuses to believe that he's actually seeing a puppy ears deflating on top of the shorter's head. 

".. Mnsry"

 

"Come again ?"  
The taller squinted his eyes and leaned his head closed to hear probably.

Taehyung raised his head fully and stared right at him in determination. Why is he puffing his cheeks as if he's drowning though ? Isn't he choking himself like this ?! Oh my god is it supposed to be cute? is he supposed to feel like he want to squeeze him ? oh no is it normal to find another guy adorable ? Jesus Christ and everything that's holly please save this poor soul from the power of this creature.

 

"I said I'm SORRY okay ?! I'll make it up to you so stop nagging !"

 

Jungkook was dumbfounded. "uh... Did you hit your head somewhere ? you just apologize to me you know ?"

"Jungkook this is not a way to reply to someone who had just said sorry to you. I even said I'd make it up to you for dragging you into my mess , can you be a little bit nicer to me please ?"

 

Oh now he sees what this kid is trying to do. He is trying to reach a peace point, as in to start over with him and forget the past. If it's going to start with being nice to each other then let's be nice.

 

"You said you will make it to me , how do you plan on doing that ?"

 

He folded his arms to his chest and stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"I have nothing in mind so you tell me what you want just ... Like .. would you please do something with your arms I mean DON'T do anything with them ... or something what am I even saying ?"

Jungkook raised his eyebrow even higher and smirked at him. Before stepping into the shorter's personal space.

 

"Why ? Do i scare you ? Do you feel like you're smaller ? I get that a lot you know."

 

Taehyung hides his face behind the bag again when he felt it heating up and avoided the other's gaze nervously. Hell this a test. God is testing him.

"I am scared , but not of you."

Now that's interesting.

"Yeah ? Then what are you scared of ?"

"I'm scared of losing my sanity."

 

"..."

 

Shit what does this kid mean ? What does his arms has to do with his sanity ? Is that a puzzle ?   
Before he could speak his thoughts , a familiar voice calls for him.

He turns to the direction of it and he curses loudly while tugging at his own hair in annoyance.

"Jungkook ! We need to talk ! Right now !"

 

Taehyung stepped back when he saw a flash of long red hair coming towards them. He knew who she is, the principal's daughter , Hyuna.

She's pretty yeah, but isn't that two buckets of eyeliner ?

He was about to take his leave when a strong arm wrapped around his waist from the side and pulled him into the firm chest of Jeon Jungkook.

 

"I've got nothing to say to you. I've moved on , see ? You should do the same."

 

Taehyung stiffened. And when the other pinched him he kind of got the hint. Hyuna kept on stomping her feet on the floor making a loud noise with her heels. And she kept on nagging at Jungkook none stop. Who's clearly about a hair away from literary shooting her in the head and get this over with.

 

"No matter what you say I know you still love me Kookkie ! I know deep down you just want to make me jealous and you love making me jealous and now I am ! You win so stop it !"

The black haired dragged out a long sigh. Before he turns his head slightly and whispers in Taehyung's left ear. "You can pay me back now. I don't wanna kill a woman."

 

The shorter was kinda surprised at first. Because Jeon is actually trying to be a gentleman ? Who'd have known ~

He threw the taller a look that says 'Leave it to me'.

 

"-and he doesn't even look good with this purple hair of his ! I mean purple would definitely suit me better ! Say Jungkook .. You know I'm good for you right ? I can do anything for you babe come on ..."

 

Oh oh oh no you didn't just insult Kim Taehyung's hair. Girl you asked for it your self you better be prepared. Jungkook hided his smirk behind the shorter's head as he pulled him into a loose back hug. And fucking hell why does he smell so good ? Lavender ?

 

"Ok before I fucking shred you let me just say this : anything you can do I can do better sweetie , except for whoring. You win in that."

Was Taehyung's starting line.  
and also it was Jungkook's reason to laugh loudly which resulted an offended gasp from her.

 

"And I don't even care who you think you're but I do know that you have on so much fake hair. Are you begging him to take you back for real ? Girl he has me now , he clearly found the difference between the gorgeous me and the plastic fake shit that you are."

"... F-fake ?! Watch your mouth I'm not-"

"And aren't you the principal's daughter ? What're you going to do in a year hmm ? Oh wait you already have a fulfilling career as a whore."

 

Hyuna stood there speechless. She didn't blink and she didn't breath for a few seconds.  
Did this guy just say she's a whore ? She got told off by a guy ? A guy who's looking cozy in her boyfriend's arms ?!

 

"I-I- I will tell dad about this you freak !"

"Sure. Why don't you go to your whore land and tell your daddy too that Jungkook actually left you for the beautiful me. Who is a guy."

 

Jungkook is so proud right now. Wow this kid's mouth is a freaking weapon. Just look at the girl's face her tears are coming out already. But let's just not get on this guy's bad side. Yeah let's just ... Not..

Just to spite her more , the black haired kissed the side of Taehyung's tanned neck. Which almost sent the poor kid to the floor on his knees. He did a great job on holding it in but that was going too far Jeon Jungkook !

 

"I- it's true ? You're together for real , k-kook ? You're leaving me for someone like him ?!"

 

Jungkook kept on nuzzling the neck of the guy in his arms and completely ignored her presence. He's not doing it on purpose . More like he doesn't notice anything aside from Kim Taehyung right now.

Jungkook thinks he heard Taehyung chuckling before the sound of heels echoes loudly through the hallway.

 

"She's gone."

"..."

 

"Jungkook. She's gone you can let go of me now."

 

"..."

 

"J-Jungkook ? What're you d- JUNGKOOK !"

 

SMACK !

 

"Ow ! What was that for ?!"

 

It was only this moment that Jungkook takes in the latter's disheveled look. His face has a quite beautiful red tint , his black sweatshirt hanging off to one side as a trail of red little cherry like marks are formed on the left side , on the skin between his neck and shoulder.

But hell he looks so fucking angry with that deep frown.

 

"I told you to fucking stop. why didn't you ?"

 

Jungkook gaped his mouth at the sudden low voice. He's not sure if the shorter was so angry or if he was afraid it will shake if he uses a louder tone. Either wise Jungkook can't give a flying fuck about anything because THAT is hella sexy.

 

"Are you even listening ? I don't like it when you make fun of me this way , it's not funny to me !"

 

Now it's the other's turn to frown.

"Making fun of- I did not. I'm not making fun of you or anything I just ..."

 

"You weren't ? You gave me a fucking hicky in a place where everyone can see. What're you thinking ?! That's going too far for a joke !"

 

Why does he keep on repeating its a joke ? So what if everyone sees it what's gonna happen to the world just let them see !   
No wait ... why did he do it then ? All he knows is that he couldn't stop himself. That honey like tan and smooth ,soft skin. And he was so so close.. He just couldn't not do something.

"Hey aren't you overreacting here ? It's just a hicky ! And I-I just went with the flow I thought it'd be more believable and it was ! She left right away !"

 

The hurt that flashed through the purple haired's eyes has gone unnoticed by Jungkook again. Taehyung lowered his face quickly and closed his eyes shut. He raised his face after a few seconds of silence , and gave Jungkook am emotionless smile that didn't reach his eyes.

And Jungkook decided that he hates that kind of expression on him.

 

"You went with the flow ? Good going you almost had me fooled too."

 

Even his voice is void of emotions. Jungkook's distress was visible in his face. Why does he feel guilty now ? He took a deep breath and brushed his fingers through his silky black hair, but jumped in surprise at Jimin's sudden shouting. 

 

"You ditched class you traitors ! Taehyung I thought I'm your husband why didn't you tell me to ditch it with you !?"

 

Here comes the annoying one. The pink haired skipped to them , and although he said what he said but a huge smile is plastered in his face as he made his way over. And he wonders what an effect this pink shortie has on Taehyung. 'Husband' he says.

Taehyung's smile is from ear to ear and those are definitely shining stars in his eyes. The black haired scoffed annoyingly at them as they launched on each other , and he turned away from the two as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

 

"Don't give me that. You ditched 'me' this morning for that Yoongi. The traitor here's you!"

 

Jimin could still tell that Taehyung is pouting as they hugged. And when he pulled away he noticed the weird and tense atmosphere between the two in front of him.

He thought of asking but a red and purple marks on the other's neck caught his attention.

 

What the actual fuck ? Taehyung has a girlfriend ? Boyfriend ? Who and when ?! Why doesn't he know ?! This morning there was nothing on his neck when did this happen ?!

Too many questions had led him to the certain someone who has been with Taehyung since the beginning.

He blinked at Taehyung who blinked back at him for the sudden silent gesture. Jimin sighed and turned to the black haired one who is glaring at any living thing that passes by them.

 

"Stop doing that you're scaring people."

"Oh so it's working ?"

 

Oh god this man. Jimin placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder , which tensed under Jimin's steel like grip. All the while Taehyung standing on the sides and staring back and forth at the two doing nothing but their unvoiced conversation.

Before the tall one finally lets out a breath of defeat.

"It was just a lame prank nothing serious, but he's being a little bit of an overreactive bitch so drop it Jimin."

 

Oh. It was Jungkook's doing ? That's .......... Fast.

The pink haired turned to Taehyung who's standing behind him with that indifferent look that Jungkook is starting to hate.

 

"He's right. I overreacted. I'm not a bitch though you dickhead."

Jungkook smirked at him as he brushed Jimin's hand off.

"The mouth you have on you."

 

There was something strange about the way he said it.  
Jimin doesn't care about the startled red Taehyung right now. He cares about the fact that Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung MADE OUT !

Well kinda... More like Jungkook molested him but still ! Why the sudden change why the fuck did it happen here out all of places ?! What happened while he was gone ?! He missed something big ! 

Park Jimin needs answers !

 

"Wh-whatever anyways m Jimin ! I'll look for you when my classes are done so we can leave to the mall don't try to ditch me again for Yoongi or I'm asking for a divorce."

"I won't I won't ! Oh Jungkook you should come too ! We will meet in the mall around three what do you guys think ? Is it suitable for you two ?"

 

Jungkook snapped his head toward them.  
Since when has they decided to go shopping ?! 

 

"I still didn't agree to go. I've got a lot of stuff to do."

 

"G-Dragon's collection , Jungkook ?" 

 

"Fucking three is fine you little devil."

 

"Of course. Taehyungie ? Three ?"

 

The said boy nodded with a slight smile and clearly avoided looking at Jungkook's direction who's avoiding looking him in the eye too.

Jimin gave a devilish smile as he clapped his hands together.

"This is going to be fun !"

"Oh god please don't let it be another one of your shopping marathons I'm too old for that now."

"You're in fucking high school you jerk."

"Oh so Jiminnie has done that to you before ? Dragging you in shopping marathon i mean."

"You bet. This shortie actually becomes possessed when he steps a foot in a shopping mall you must take preparations. Don't say I didn't tell you."

 

"Oh my god I can totally see Jiminnie fighting the other girls over a ripped jeans or using you as his shopping cart"

 

Jungkook felt the wild butterflies in his stomach when he heard the other's laugh. Him being the reason of it is a bonus. He could puke a rainbow by now.

 

"Glad to be the object of your teasing but what about the next class , kids ?"

 

The other two groaned and Taehyung stomped his feet. "I completely forgot, way to ruin the mood Chim."

 

"Your welcome. Come on let's go let's go let's go !"

 

He grabbed each of their hand and pulled them to the class direction before Jungkook shouts at him. "Stop dragging me I can walk ! And what is it with your excitement dude chill for a second".

"Jiminnie he's right-" "I'm always right." "-Shut up."

"Do you wanna know ? Do you ? Do you ?"

 

Jimin stopped dragging the two when they reached the class's door. Jungkook and Taehyung shared a look before leaning to the door to look at what Jimin's looking at with those stars in his eyes.

Taehyung felt the firm chest again against his back as they leaned to the door. Jungkook poked his head on top of the purple haired's and smacked his own face in disappointment.

 

"Jimin."

"Hmm?"

"You fucking dragged me around like a monkey, just to see Min Yoongi ?"

"Yeah well he deserves more than me dragging the whole world for him~"

 

The pink haired had his hands clasped together and a dreamy look on his face. Jungkook is about to kick him when Taehyung called out for him.

 

"What ?"

"Isn't he the guy who was with Jimin when we were at the club ?"

"Yeah so ?"

"No I think... I think I saw him before that .. Like long before ? But I don't know where."

 

Jimin and Jungkook farrowed their eyebrows at his words. They met before ? Didn't they at least bump into each other ever in school ? Jungkook doesn't talk with him much expect for work related things so he wouldn't know much.

 

"Oh Yoongi hyung transferred to our school three months ago after taking a sick leave for a year. He didn't say anymore than being sick and I didn't prey much into it. But we have known him for like four or three years before I guess ? Could you have met him at a bar or something ?"

 

Taehyung hummed and stared at the green mint haired guy sleeping on the desk. Just why does he seem so familiar to him ?

 

"We'll find out later when you two actually meet. let's just go in."

"Say Taehyung, don't you think that Jungkook sometimes acts like a father ?"

 

The black haired walked to his seat as he glared at his bestfriend. Already giving up on replying to these two.

Taehyung chuckled while going through his bag for his books. "Yeah I do actually~ you'd think he nags like a mother in law but with that body of his you can't use that against him~"

 

"Who's a mother in law you little fuck ?"

 

"Ohohoho Kookie would rather be a father than a mother huh ? yeah it does suit you better let's settle for that !"

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the two laughing behind him and he placed his feet on top of the desk ignoring them completely. Before Taehyung ruins his life.

 

"Don't ignore us , daddy ~"

 

Jimin is sure Jungkook is choking on his own breath. Because that just sounded..... 

 

"Daddy ? You okay daddy ? Need some water daddy ?"

"Jesus Christ. Taehyung don't do this bro. don't open that door my friend just DON'T."

"Why are you saying that Jiminnie ? Daddy doesn't like it ? Daddy is that true ?"

 

Oh so he's doing on purpose. Jimin snickered as Taehyung winked at him while nodding his head toward Jungkook who didn't move an inch for five minutes straight.

 

"Hey Jungkook ! Answer him come on ~ you'll make little Tae sad"

"You two, if you don't shut the hell up i'm shoving my feet deep down your throats."

 

Taehyung nudged Jimin's shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. And the other nodded at him in agreement. The pink haired gasped catching the attention of the the other students.

 

"You have that kind of kink too ?! I should have known !"

"See ? I told you so ! He likes to be called daddy too I won't be surprised if he has cuffs in his drawer ~"

 

"Taetae that's too much ew ew !"

 

The black haired groaned loudly and banged his head on the desk. Before the whole class becomes silent in a second.

 

"I'd like the three of you to discuss your sex life outside of the class."

 

There stood their home room teacher. Mr. Kang in his black scary aura the screams evil.  
Jungkook turned around and faced the two who are the cause of this embarrassing situation he's in.

 

"I think you two have lived quite enough, You're going to hell in a minute."

 

Jimin and Taehyung gulped in fear. Now they have truly done it. 

 

"As if I'm dying without sleeping with Yoongi ! Taetae ! RUN !"

 

The two scrambled out of the class with a bloodthirsty Jungkook knocking the chair as he ran after them.

 

The class still silent with no movement of anyone at all. Before teacher Kang turn to them slowly. He stared at Min Yoongi sleeping soundly on his desk. And two boys in the back row with a gameboy in their hands. One in the front row is texting in his phone and it is not even silent. He traveled his eyes to a student who's sitting in the middle row.

 

"You."

 

"Uh y-yes ?"

 

"Is my class that boring ?"

 

"..."

 

"Is it boring ?"

 

"N-no ? Can I go to the bathroom please ?"

 

Teacher sighed and turned to the board.

 

"Go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the 7th chapter ready this soon I deserve a reward :3   
> Ah I'm sorry if u guys find mistakes here and there I'm doing this as fast as I can i hope u enjoy it ^^

"I can't believe that you actually kicked him until he dropped down. That's too much Jeon , it was just a joke."

 

"Yeah ! You almost broke my rib you freaking animal !"

 

"Don't insult the poor animals Chim."

 

"The two of you. Shut it ! I didn't even use full force on you Jimin ,man up !"

 

"Hah you're right if you used full force I'd have been on my way to heaven by now"

 

"Oh I think you mean on your way to hell ?"

 

Taehyung chuckled and turned away from the two who won't stop bickering , and slurped on his vanilla shake while looking around the school cafeteria. His eyes landed on a certain blond hair. Just where did he ... ?

 

"Who's that ,Taehyung ? Do you know him ?"

 

Jimin asked him while looking in the same direction. Before the black haired laughs with a surprised look. "You usually forget your victims Kim ? That's mean !"

 

Taehyung blinked at him. Victim ? When ?? Who is he anyway ?

 

"Ah ! He's Jackson !"

 

Jimin's voice was too loud that the said boy turned to their table and locked eyes with Kim Taehyung.

 

"He's looking at you~"

 

"I can see that Jeon. I remember thrashing his face for something he did to me that I don't remember what it was."

 

Jimin was about to speak when a movement caught his eyes. Jackson was walking to them in a fast pace. The three are still chilling on the table while sipping on their drinks.

 

"K-kim Taehyung !"

 

The purple haired chewed on the straw and raised an eyebrow at him. While Jungkook and Jimin got their phones out and started recording for God knows what reason.

 

"Hmm ? You look handsome with that cut on your eyebrow you better thank me for it ~"

 

Is Taehyung trying humiliate him here ?! Still holding a grudge huh. Jungkook looked around and noticed the other students are watching the scene with curiosity. Why everything that involves Kim Taehyung is noticed now more than ever ? When did he become a celebrity all of a sudden ?

 

"Y-yeah I was told the same thing. Ah but that's not what I'm here for I... I have something I want to say to you. In privet."

 

Now that's interesting. Jimin and Jungkook nodded at each other and stood up , before Taehyung waves his hand at them to sit. The two froze for a second and did as they were told with a puzzled look on their faces.

 

"If it's that important you can talk here. They will know everything even if they left since I'll tell them anyway ,so speak up."

 

The purple haired knows he just knows that right now Jimin has tears in his eyes because that's how much of a drama queen he is. Jungkook is smiling weirdly though.

 

"Alright um... I was wondering if.. Y-you need a right hand man or something ? Maybe a side-kick ? I don't mean that you're not strong enough though I have taken your beating personally before ! and I have so much respect for you right now you're not as they made you out to be at all ! I just thought that maybe I could be of use to you ? Maybe ? I can do your homework for you anytime if you want to !"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"... Huh ?"

 

The three stared at the blond in silence. Slowly processing what the hell he had just said because did that just happen ? A side kick ? Really ? In what world are they ?

 

"T-tae ? I think he wants to be your friend or something ?"

 

Jungkook and Jimin had forgotten their phones long ago and placed them on the table. Waiting for the purple haired to answer. And to be honest , if it's Jungkook he'd refuse having a right hand man but someone to do your homework ? It doesn't sound like a bad idea. As long as they keep it professional though. Wait why the fuck does he even bother ?

 

"I'm sorry , did I break something in your head that time ? Do you even know what you're saying ?"

"N-no ! I mean yes ? Ugh I really just want to be of help for you ! I really really respect you hyung !"

 

The other two held back their laughters. He called him hyung oh my this blondie is a goner.

 

"Hang on hang on. Your name is Jackson right ? Don't you have your own gang ? What were they called again ... Uh Seven something ?"

 

"I do have my own group but I don't mind joining forces with you , hyung. In fact it'd be benefitting for us as much as its for you guys."

 

Now this guy has Jungkook's full attention. He farrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward. 

 

"Guys ? Join forces with us ? Who ? Who's this 'us' you're talking about ?"

 

Jimin placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and pulled him to lean back because Taehyung expression has turned sour at his words. And he knows where this is going.

"Uh.. the three of you ? I mean it's already known that you guys are a gang in process and everybody knows the strength of each of you individually , we also figured that Kim Taehyung is actually not someone you'd mess with either."

 

Taehyung , Jimin and Jungkook are kind of lost. When did this happen ? And how did they reach that conclusion when the three of them hadn't went to school in a while. They have only been together for twelve to fifteen days at most. 

 

Jackson read the questioning look on their faces and continued talking.

 

"You see, someone of the school's kids saw you and Park running away from a suspicious looking men ? And then not long after that ,someone else saw the three of you at a club down town. And they saw you thrashing the place too. Not to mention that everyone knows that Jeon Jungkook usually works alone so when you joined him and Jimin , everyone figured the three of you are officially a team. We were wrong ? Was it temporarily ?"

 

Jimin hummed understanding their reason. It all makes sense , but they are actually a team , aren't they ? They did decide to help each other out after all.

 

"I see. Let's say it's true , so you want to join forces with us ?"

 

Jungkook snapped his head toward Taehyung who completely ignored him.

 

"Yes ! We will do everything we can for you !"

"I appreciate it but , I don't think it's necessary Jackson."

 

Jimin and Jungkook were taken back by his answer, as well as Jackson too.

 

"Hyung think about it first please ! I-"

"I don't need to think about it , Jackson you have your own gang , your own group , you need to focus on them because they need their leader to be there for them right ? It's not like you're not much of a help I'm sure a time where I'll be needing you guys will come in future. But for now , I'm satisfied with these guys here so.. I'm sorry I can't accept it."

 

Jackson sighed in defeat and smiled at him , he kind of expected that answer but it was faster than he thought it'd be , he stepped forward extending his hand for a handshake.

 

"I respect your decision. Here , feel free to call me anytime , hyung. Me and the guys will be by you're side in seconds when you need us."

 

Taehyung stood up and shook hands with him with a gentle smile of his.

 

"I'll call you for sure. Sorry for beating you up back then but you really got on my nerves at that time !"

"Oh my god shhhh ! Just shh ! Please forget it already ! I deserved it i brought it on my self so yeah. Here's my number hyung ! See you around !"

 

The purple haired waved at him as he tucked the small white paper in his back pocket. He sat down and grabbed his vanilla shake sipping it again. Oh damn it's not cold anymore.

 

He raised his head to find the other two staring at him.

 

"Oh my gosh what's wrong with you two ? Stop with the staring is that your new habit or what ?"

 

"That should be my line, why did you take his number ?"

 

Jimin seemed surprised at first, because is that what you're supposed to ask right now ?! what he had in his mind was a totally different question , he rolled his eyes when he kind of got what's happening inside this muscled bunny's head. A man-child really.

 

"Now what, Jungkook ? Are you going to tell me he's actually after my ass too ?"

 

Wow wow okay what's going on here ? The pink haired listened in silence shifting his eyes between the two.

 

"What. Was I wrong about that jerk ? And this guy already has his number written in a damn paper before he comes to talk to you , he had it prepared."

 

It's quite clear that a lot happened when Jimin wasn't around but why doesn't anything happen when he's there ? A hand slamming on the table startled him. Taehyung doesn't look so happy Jungkook what have you done ?

 

"You were right about Bogum and I admit it. But why can't you say that Jackson actually was prepared for me refusing his offer from the start huh ? He just wants to help ! Tell me why do you always see only the bad in people ?!"

 

Bogum ? Park Bogum ?! Taehyung knows the God of perfection ?! He should have known that he has no luck in such men , he has been running after Yoongi for how long ?and nothing happened until fucking decades but this purple head has everything that's good coming for him damn it. First a man who's obsessed with him and wants to spoil him with money. Then Park Bogum and now the blond who wants to be his right hand man.

 

SLAM!!!

 

And these two needs to stop slamming the poor table ! Jungkook's slamming his hand on the table had everyone flinching and leaving their area in fear.

 

"That's what I'm saying you blind idiot ! And it's not that I see the bad in them ! But I know from experience when they have no good in them from the start ! He picked a fight with you before ! He was the one who started the teacher's pet rumor around !"

 

"He learnt his lesson ! We fought and I won ! You can't judge everyone from one or two fails ! And what's with you raising shit about a fucking number ?! It's none of your damned business !"

 

Jimin actually agrees with Taehyung right now, but keeping silent is a better option since Jungkook will sew his mouth shut if he said it out loud.

 

"I'm not judging him I saw what he did to you ! I'm telling you that you're a naive little fuck who'll agree if someone asked to kidnap you !"

 

By now the two are on their feet and leaning on the table while everyone is watching the scene with wide eyes. Jimin thanked God that the poor Jackson is not here anymore or this muscled pig would have caught him and cutting his head open just to prove his point.

 

"You took this to a kidnapping situation ? Just why do you always butt in ? You talk about Jackson as if you were any different from him before ! Well you , sir , gave me the worst days of hell before and right now I'm talking to you like you never did ! What's wrong with giving him a chance ?! "

 

Jimin banged his head on the table , oh god are they ever gonna finish ? Should he call Yoongi here ?

 

"Do not lump me in with the likes of him Kim. And don't kid your self , don't forget that I was the one who gave you a chance by doing you more than a favor and looking for your damn brother !"

 

That silenced them all , Taehyung breath was caught in his throat. 

 

He didn't expect Jungkook to ever bring helping him out before. he doesn't like it when people do that. Closing his eye in order to gather his thoughts again, He should have known , he shouldn't have accepted it from the start. The pain in his chest went to his head and he just wants this talk to be over so he could leave and forget all about everything.

 

"Kook , I think you've said enough. "

 

Jungkook was about to speak again when he noticed the sudden change in the other, a flash of unreadable expression crossed his face but quickly was replaced by a poker one. He felt weird , heavy and bitter because he was the one who caused it. He might have over stepped his boundaries. He didn't realize that his hand was reaching for Taehyung's hand until he saw him shaking his head. And he quickly retracted his hand way.

 

"It's cool , Jimin. He's right anyways , I don't know how Jackson's topic turned into this but i think I've learned what I needed to know."

 

"Taetae it's not like this he doesn't know what to s-"

"Just drop it Jimin. It's cool really."

 

Jimin winced at his words , knowing quite well what will come after it.

 

"Thanks Jeon , but I'll be looking for my brother on my own so I don't need your help anymore. I'll ask Jackson to look around with me so you don't need to worry about me getting kidna-"

 

The black haired grabbed the other's collar and pulled him roughly. Jimin stood up and tried to pry Jungkook's hands away but he's not freaking budging.

 

"Jungkook ! stop it !"

 

The taller ignored him completely and stared deep into the wide eyes of the one in front of him.

 

"You better watch what you say, little fuck. If you actually think that I said that just to remind you then as usual you're fucking wrong. Sit here and think about it before you talk."

 

Taehyung kept his mouth shut as he stared back at him. He doesn't know what is this ? And he felt so sickeningly horrible when he saw disappointment in the latter's eyes. Why is he the one who's feeling guilt right now ?!

 

"Kook. That's enough. Come on."

 

Jungkook released his grip and walked out the cafeteria leaving the two behind.

 

"Tae, you alright ?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good just.."

 

Jimin's eyes softened when he saw how shaken the other actually is and how he's trying to hide it. He walked to the other side of the table where taehyung's standing and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 

"Forgive him Tae. He had always worked alone so he doesn't know how to deliver his feelings well , I'm sure he was happy when you came into our life's you know ? I know he likes your company and he hides it, even though he was scowling at you not long before. It's just he's not good with feelings Tae. Or words."

 

"Why is he like this ? He explodes on me for no reason ! I don't get it. I do not get why he acts like this ? He does things that doesn't connect to each other. No matter how much I try to understand i just can't, Chim."

 

"Taetae, I know Jungkook has a problem with the way he speaks his feeling he is a kid inside. but you're at fault too. Whatever Jackson is I don't care but don't you think it's a little bit stupid ? Everything I mean ? Is this a reason to be fighting over ?"

 

"Okay I don't know what I did wrong ,but I am feeling kinda guilty. And no way in hell I'm apologizing he should do it first."

 

Jimin sucked in a deep breath and prayed to God , that these two will get their shits done by them selfs because he's not ready to ruin his good day or his possible encounters with Yoongi.

 

"You two needs to talk things out seriously , I can't bear risking my eardrums every time you guys have a lovers quarrel you know?" The other scrunched his nose and slapped him on his chest playfully.

 

"Is that payback for not helping you out when he kicked you ?"

 

"No well , he didn't even show any sign of trying to hit you , I was the target all along. You should have gotten a few kicks too though you're the one who teased him first !"

 

"Now that's what friends are called for see ? You took the beating for me and I'm liking you even more. Everyone's happy."

 

Jimin gave him a deadpanned stare. 

 

"Devil. You're the only one who's happy."

 

Taehyung smiled innocently at him and they both left the cafeteria to look for the sulking black haired idiot.

 

 

 

 

Waiting by the school gates , Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung who are standing right in front of each other but still not looking at each other either. And an awkward silence.

Jungkook leaning against the frame of the gates and kept on staring at the school garden by his left , while Taehyung who's watching as the cars and people passed by on the street with a crossed arms and a blank face. Both of them having too much pride and refusing to start first. Until the taller cleared his throat breaking the silence.

 

"Just saying first , I'm not going to apologize. It's your fault."

 

Taehyung turned to him slowly in disbelieve. Did he really just say that he's not apologizing? This mother fucking bastard !

 

"My fault ? How is it my fault , Jeon ?"

"Yes it is your fault for being absent minded ninety percent of the time."

"Would you please let us make a proper conversation to get this all done with , Jungkook ?"

 

A staring contest between them gone for four minutes until the black haired sighed.

 

"You make it sound as if I'm the one who's making it hard here."

That took Taehyung by a fucking surprise. "Oh , you think that's not true ?" Jungkook snapped his head towards him. 

 

"Of course it's not true"

 

"God help me here. In case you hadn't realize it , you are the one who keeps on saying and doing weird shit one after another. You tell me I don't need to understand you but then you help me out and I help you out only to give me a fucking hicky after. You are basically telling me to stay away from any other person who's not you or Jimin and you still do your best to make me hate you."

Jungkook gaped at him slightly before shifting his eyes to the ground around his feet clearly avoiding eye contact with the other.

 

"I didn't I-I just..."

 

"Now explain to me Jungkook. Why are you doing this ? Why do you make it so freaking hard to get along with you ? No matter how long you take to find the right words I'll try to understand what's in your mind just , please at least say something."

 

Taehyung is sure that he sounds desperate as hell but fuck it he just wants them to get along normally already. Jungkook's answer might be that he's only doing it to piss him off and get in his way but he needs to hear it no matter how hurt he could be.

He watched as the other slowly straightened and stood up probably from leaning against the stoned frame. How he licked his lips and rubbed his neck still not meeting his eyes. Is he finally going to talk now ?

 

"I suck at words."

 

"... I will wait till you find the right ones."

 

".. I might make a mistake and you end up misunderstanding everything"

 

"I will give you a chance everytime you make a mistake until you don't anymore."

 

Silence.

 

"Why ? Why are you so .."

 

"Because I want to understand you , and I want you to understand me as well, I want to talk with you without stupid hurtful remarks , I want to know more about you is that bad ?"

 

Jungkook was breathless. Hearing these words are shaking him so much from the inside. This is the first time ever , someone had wanted to him for him actually. Not because he's mysterious or whatever stupid reason it is. He searched for a trick or a hint of a mocking smirk in the other's face but all he saw was pure honesty and a lot of nervous fidgeting.

They shared stared deeply into each other's eyes. Maybe it meant trust , maybe acceptance , maybe they both felt sudden ease. But they are certain that there's no more hostility or any of that sort anymore.

 

"It's not bad. It's- It's fine it's good. Good."

"You really do suck at this."

"I told y- Stop fucking laughing it's not funny"

 

Even though these were his words he couldn't stop grinning. He actually laughed loudly when the other stepped over his own foot and fell backwards bumping his back into a girl who was walking by. She glared holes at him when he ignored her to checked on his shoe.

 

"She's waiting for an apology dude get up ! you're unbelievable"

 

He hadn't laughed this much before. Maybe now he will find even a flying bird funny. He's feeling so light right now, he's wondering if the colors in this world suddenly increased ?

 

Taehyung grumbled an apology while tying his shoe lace and got up to give him an annoyed stare. "Next time , try to catch me before I fall what if I fell in the hands of a pervert ?"

"Is that a song ? Oh I'm sure you'd be fine in their hands you have experience and all"

 

The shorter gasped dramatically and placed his hand on his chest.

 

"Rude ! It's not my fault that I'm a beautiful rare jewel who attracts anyone and everyone okay ?! And I thought we were cool already."

"Right I forgot that you're actually miss universe."

"You're just jealous."

"Of you ? Why would I be ?"

"Because I-"

"I'm not going to listen to you taking Jimin's role"

 

Taehyung kicked his shin playfully with a lazy smile that the latter has returned. Both of them feeling more comfortable around each other to even stand side by side now without any walls.

 

"Taetae ! Kook ! Did you wait for long i'm so sorry !"

The two searched for a pink haired shortie among the groups of students and finally spotted him running with two backpacks only. Which belongs to Jungkook and Taehyung.

 

"Chim ? Where's your bag ? You can't come back here to get it later the school will be closed by then"

 

Jimin smiled sheepishly at them and glanced at Jungkook. After a few seconds a pulp lighted in his head. 

 

"You can't go to the mall huh ?"

 

Taehyung blinked at them. "What ? But why ? I thought the three of us are going together ?"

 

"I'm really sorry Tae~ something urgent came up I can't come with you guys I'm so sorry"

The two looked at each other in confusion , urgent ? What's so urgent that he'd skip a shopping spree ? 

 

 

Oooh.

 

"Park Jimin , is this 'Something Urgent' called Min Yoongi ?"

 

"Aww chimchim you actually got your self a date huh ? It's okay go have fun !" 

 

The pink haired felt blood rush to his face and he glared at both of them , then noticed the light air surrendering the two. Did something happen ? He's seeing flowers around them now. Things always happen when he's not here anyways. 

 

"Anyways ! You guys should go now if you want to eat out as well ,there's no much time left."

 

"We won't be eating out we'll bring a take out" Taehyung said with a smile at the word 'We' which meant him and Jungkook. It's kinda weird but a nice kind of weird. Jungkook who's standing next to him nudged his elbow.

 

"But don't you want to go to your house first to get your stuff ? I'm not going to let you snatch my whole closet as you please"

"Stingy."

"Take off my sweater take it off take it off !"

"I'm sorry I'm fucking sorry we are outside for goodness sake stop pulli- I will fuckin-"

"Hey ! Hey ! Ouch not my EAR godDAMIT I will kill you I swear I will kill you !"

 

Jimin watched the two bickering and shame on them they are pulling each other's hair is this a girls fight ? But it's the good kind of bickering , and he feels his tears are threatening to fall. The other two had stopped and stared at him weirdly before Jungkook speaks up.

 

"What are you tearing up for now ?"

 

"My babies have grown up I can't"

 

Taehyung turned his head to Jungkook slowly while still keeping his eyes on Jimin who's drying his fake tears , "Hey I think we should leave now before he starts on talking about what's our first words were because I think he believes he was there and he's about to do that"

 

"Good idea. Grab your bag we're leaving."

 

Jimin waved his small hand at them until they got on the motorbike and left his sight. Whatever happened between these two thank god it did because he won't be spending his money on headache pills anymore. He turned around to see Yoongi standing a few meters away while holding two bags around his left shoulder, with his other hand in his pocket. And an extremely bored expression.

 

'Look at him being sweet as fuck. How can a person not like him ? Thanks for being blind fuckers though I get to have him for my self ~'

 

"Stop mumbling to your self and take your bag it's fucking heavy !"

 

Who said he takes that back ? 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you see anyone suspicious, Taehyung ?"

 

"No , no one's here at all. Literary so."

 

Jungkook parked his black motorbike in a dark ally a little bit away from the other's apartment building. The two watched for any person roaming around the area but the place is safe. Not even a passing car and it's only the afternoon.

 

"Okay it's too shady for a neighborhood full of pretty and new buildings to be empty at a time like. so you take what you need as quick as you can so we could leave right away"

 

Taehyung nodded his head and the two jogged up the stairs and the empty hallway until they reached the door , getting in and locking it from the inside was a good idea too. Because not less than seven minutes , the door of the apartment was kicked open forcefully.

 

"Fuck they found us already ?!"

 

Jungkook who was drinking water in the kitchen had dropped the cup and swiftly brought out his gun not caring about attaching the silencer. His mind racking about who is this and why were they being followed and how did they find them ?! He pressed him self close to the wall and waited for the intruders to come closer inside. Is Taehyung still up in his room ? Did he hear anything ? Does he have a weapon on him aside from the daggers ? Oh shit did they break into his room from the balcony ?! 

 

His heart dropped when he heard foot steps on the stairs leading to the only room up there. He leaned closer to take a look. Six ? Only six guys in casual clothes. Two on their way to Taehyung , three searching around in the living room while one is keeping watch outside.

 

Okay let's get to work.

 

BANG !! BANG !!

 

 

Eh ? Isn't that gunshot coming form Taehyung's room ? 

His heart felt heavy inside of his chest all of a sudden. Dread and fear felled him at the thought of the other being wounded and in pain. Or even dead. He should have gone there with him from the start he's a fucking idiot. 

Please be safe please please please.

 

It happened in seconds. A few seconds only when he found him self standing besides the door of Taehyung's room. Bloodied shoe prints where he had stepped on until he stopped. Now four dead bodies lying on the floor of the living room. Only two bullets left.

 

He strained his ears to listen to any sound coming from inside. If he opened the door will he find the corpse of Kim Taehyung in there ? Will he be in there anyways ? What if they took him already ? What if they decided to kill him here and ran out by now ? Then a loud thud was heard and he quickly barged in.

 

 

"What the fuck ?"

 

Taehyung had three guys tied up on the floor while he was roaming in his closet in peace.

 

"Oh Jungkook ! Come here I can't reach the bag it's too high up"

 

"..."

 

"...Jungkook ?"

 

He forgot who was Kim Taehyung for a second. He's the only one who will knock three fully grown man and goes back to do what he has been doing like nothing happened. He finds it funny actually ... How he felt worry , fear , anger and relief all at once. 

 

Such feelings that he hadn't felt before , he's feeling them all at once when he's with this lilac purple head.

 

"What happened ? are you okay ? Jungkook why aren't you answering me ?"

 

"I'm okay but .. I thought there was only two coming up here ?"

 

"Ah I found that one waiting for me inside the room actually and I saw the balcony's door was open , the other two must have came to check. How many are there anyway ?"

 

"Four. All gone"

 

Taehyung poked his head from behind the closet's door and blinked at him.

 

"Gone ? where ? They ran away ?"

"No. They went to hell."

 

They chuckled at how weird and funny the conversation is when the men growled at them. They were tied back to back with a gag on each of their mouths.

 

"Taehyung , you actually tied them with belts ? Is that Gucci ?"

 

"What ! They're the only thing I have leave me alone"

 

"You actually got a sugar daddy or something ? I didn't see you go to work before"

 

The shorter huffed in annoyance and glared at him.

 

"I don't need a sugar daddy I just found the money at my old house and took them with me , are you done investigating now ?"

 

Sensing the crack and shake in Taehyung's voice the black haired decided to just leave it there. He doesn't want to upset him or make him say things that he's not ready to say just yet. Does that mean they will talk about it later ? Well he's quite sure he'll know the whole truth about Kim Taehyung when the time comes. They made a promise after all.

 

Jungkook walked to the three who are tied on the floor glaring at them and squatted down , he pointed the gun to the big guy in the middle. 

 

"I'll take that gag off your mouth and you will talk. If I don't like your answer I'll keep you alive and play with you until you ask me for death your self. Deal ? Deal."

 

He didn't wait for an answer and he tugged the gag open dropping it on the floor. Taehyung who finished packing brought the sports bag to the bed and sat there resting his back against the headboard comfortably and watching them from there with a bored look.

 

"Who sent you ?"

 

"Your whore mother !"

 

Jungkook and Taehyung glanced at each other and chuckled.

 

"Too bad she's rotting in hell by now , so wrong answer"

 

BANG !!!

 

He shot him on his knee and stuffed his mouth with the gag again to muffle the ear piercing screams. The other two who were caught had screwed their eyes shut when blood splashed on them , breathing harshly while shaking in fear.

 

"Now. Let's start again but answer wrongly and I'll shoot your dick this time. Who. sent. you ?"

 

Taehyung brought his phone out and started to take picture of Jungkook in secret. Zooming in his handsome face to only capture him alone but that god damned useless man has to move to the right and ruin his chance. He ruined an HD perfect angel picture of the handsome, perfect face of Jeon Jungkook. One rare expression of him on professional mood that he never got to see before.

 

He will fucking end this guy.

 

"Wait ! I'll talk I'll talk ! W-we were sent t-"

 

Jungkook's eyes widened in shock just like the other tied up two. He slowly glanced behind the now dead man to find Taehyung glaring at them.

 

"Why the fuck did you send the knife right through his head !?"

 

The other pouted and mumbling "He started it first he ruined a perfect sho-"

 

"You're the one who ruined it ! he was about to spell everything !"

 

"Don't shout at me ! There's two left anyways you can just ask them the same question jeez !"

 

Jungkook sighed tiredly and palmed his face. How unreasonable , he's just like a kid he IS a kid actually. A kid who's too good with knifes and daggers is too dangerous though.

 

He glanced at the knife still stuck on the back side of the man's head. That looks painful. And ugly. Clearly the other two thinks the same way because one of them started sobbing and probably going to throw up.

 

Ignoring the crying man he shifted to the silent one and pulled the gag off.

 

"You know the rules right ? We will let you two live if you answer honestly"

 

That seemed to do the trick because suddenly the man nodded his head in fear and wide pleading eyes. "What's your name ?" He gulped soundly and took his time to find his voice.

 

"D-Donghyun"

 

"Okay Donghyun. Tell me what you know"

 

"We... We got a call from someone a few d-days ago.. A m-man... He said he'll pay us a big amount of money if we captured the boy who lives in here a-and-"

 

"And you all gathered here for one person only ?"

 

By now Taehyung was squatting next to Jungkook and both listening in confusion because why would seven men come here fully armed for one person only ?

 

"N-no actually when we got the location and came here .. This place was already surrounded by other men that we didn't recognize"

 

Jungkook and Taehyung shared a questioner look, what on earth is happening in here ?

 

"Do you know them ? Do you remember how they looked like or if they belonged to an underground gang or something ?"

 

He forced him self to try to remember in this situation and after a few seconds he speaks with wide eyes "I- I think.. they all wore black suits ? some of them had a snake tattoo I didn't actually get to check it closely"

 

Taehyung pursed his lips and sat down completely with a sigh. He gave Jungkook a nod.  
Lee Jungsuk's gang came back for a revenge then. Now that they figured their boss is gone they want to take revenge. Makes sense.

 

The black haired turned back to Donghyun again "What happened to them ? Did you kill them ?" A nod "Do you know the identity of the man who ordered you to capture him ?"

 

The young man shook his head quickly and started swearing that he doesn't know they just wanted the money they aren't even an official gang. Jungkook massaged his temples and took a look at Taehyung who's in deep thought. "What're you thinking about ? You're not actually scared now are you ?" He watched as the other startled and glared at him. 

 

"No but I've got a bad feeling about all of this"

 

Jungkook didn't say anything to him , he can't comfort him because he too is feeling the same way about this. 

 

"What else do you know ?" Donghyun shrank in his place and ducked his head whispering"I-I believe that the man who requested this doesn't want to us to harm Kim Taehyung.. I mean probably"

 

This had the two full attention. "What do you mean by that ? don't make me ask for everything just spell it !"

 

"He s-said that we should bring him alive ! H-he even sent us a new car to bring him to him with. We didn't understand either we only wanted the money so we didn't question him for anything ! please please I told you everything I know just let me go please I have a younger brother please..."

 

Is this another pervert chasing after Taehyung ? Jungkook knows that the charm of this kid is scary but this needs to stop. Just who the fuck is this guy ? What does he want with Taehyung and why all the carefulness with his safety ? Why is he going through the trouble of hiring these losers ? Why didn't he ask his own men since he's clearly has a lot of money and the hidden identity and all. Shit after shit isn't this ever going to end Jesus Christ.

 

"Hey wait a minute" Taehyung moved closer to the shaking man and stopped by his eyes level.

"Do you know that guy's number ? You said he called you and sent you the location too"

 

Jungkook's eyes shifted from Taehyung and to Donghyun's pockets , he shoved his hand there and searched each pocket until he found a black iPhone six. This resulted the other guy who was crying from the start to thrash around in his place and shake his head at his friend as if telling him to keep his mouth shut.

 

"Jungkook ,would you shut him up ? Don't kill him though" 

 

"Sure" and the guy was knocked out in seconds from Jungkook's punch on his gut. The two turned back to Donghyun who's staring at his friend's limp body in worry.

 

The purple head smiled slightly , what a soft hearted gangster. No wonder he's in this situation right now. "Donghyun listen to me" both Jungkook and the said guy snapped their heads toward Taehyung. Wondering what he's going to say.

 

"You said you have a younger brother. And I don't give a fuck."

 

Jungkook snorted at his words and Donghyun's expression turned horrible.

 

"But I believe that you do. I promise when you tell us everything I'll let you and this guy go home to your families. If you aren't going to talk then I swear I'll find that brother of yours and send his head to you on your birthday. It's your choice buddy"

 

Now that's mean. The black haired almost felt pity towards the young man as he started biting on his lips with big fat tears running down his face. Let's see what choice he's going to make then.

 

"W-what if he came after me and my little brother if he knew I sold him out ? Will you help me ?"

 

Taehyung was about to say yes when Jungkook raised his hand to stop him from talking. He locked eyes with Donghyun and said "Don't worry. We will get to him before anything happens. Trust me"

 

The purple haired next to him mumbled "That's kinda a hard request after all of what happened, trust you say" and got an elbow jab on his side.

 

Donghyun swallowed and sucked in a breath to calm him self. He raised his face and nodded his head at the two.

 

"Search the letters R.M in the phone" Jungkook and Taehyung shared a relived smile and quickly searching in the phone contacts. When Jungkook found it he raised and eyebrow at him.

 

"What does these stand for ? His name ?" "I don't know , but this what our leader said to save the number as , they probably knew each other before ? I don't know"

 

Taehyung poked his head over the black haired's right shoulder and squinted his eyes. 

 

"Ramyeon maybe ? Ranpo ? No that's an N .. Umm how about Ra-"

 

He closed his mouth when he got the famous glare of Jeon Jungkook.

 

"Chill I was trying to help jeez"

 

"You're not much of a help so shut up. Ranpo he said."

 

Donghyun felt less tense from watching these two. There's probably- no there's definitely something wrong with them to actually chase after this kind of person , or killing a person for an obviously stupid reason with only one swing of a knife. These are clearly used to kill and take other people's life's but they are still giving off a comforting feeling unlike the other gangsters that he met before. Kinda.

 

Jungkook pressed Call and waited for the other line to pick up. Three to four seconds only and a deep manly voice spoke in a threatening tone.

 

"If I find one small tiny scratch on him I'll bury you all alive. Pass him the phone"

 

 

Taehyung heart dropped.

Why ? Is this a prank ? What is going on ? What is this ? He's supposed to be looking for him not the other way around ! How did this happen is it a coincidence ? It can't be that's not right. Taehyung's breathing was fast and ragged. He's suddenly feeling too heavy and there's not enough air going to his lungs. His ears are ringing and he's starting to see black dots.

 

Jungkook hearing the panicked breathing of the boy beside him and he franticly threw the phone when he saw him gasping for air. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung who's clearly   
having a panic attack. "Hey ! Hey breath with me. Breath. With m- Taehyung look at me ! Shit !"

 

They ignored the voice from the other line who said 'Taehyung ?!' And kept on calling for him over and over. Jungkook is so fucking confused by now and Donghyun is the same as well. Why the hell does this guy know Taehyung and why is this kid having a panic attack all of a sudden ?! Because there's a relation between these two and he's going to find out.

 

"Okay ! You're okay. Come on take a deep breath. Let it out that's right that's it.. Again ...come on Taehyung ..slowly. Good good" 

 

When he finally regained his breathing after almost six minutes , Jungkook kept his hand on the other's back. Slowly caressing it in circular motion. What the hell just happened ? To have a panic attack after hearing that man's voice is too strange to be a coincidence. A few seconds later after Taehyung had calmed down enough he motioned for Jungkook to get him the phone which is still on and the voice's owner is screaming his lungs out by now. He's probably already sent someone to this place to check. Jungkook glared at the phone as if the man on other side could actually see him before he said 

 

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with Taehyung ?"

 

The purple haired had his head between his knees while grabbing at his hair. Donghyun is watching the scene with gaped mouth and wide eyes. Exactly what Jungkook wants to do.

 

'Who are you ? What did you do to him ?! I swear to god if you even touched him I will rip you to pieces with my own hands ! you hear me ?!!'

 

Jungkook farrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Taehyung. This guy is actually ...concerned ? He cares about this kid , Genuinely so. The black haired took a second to think and decided to speak normally to this guy , he seems to care about the safety of Taehyung for some reason. And to find out why , he needs to play this good.

 

"Taehyung is safe, I'm not going to hurt him. weren't you the one who sent these guys after him in the first place ? Do you have a split personality or what ?"

 

From the corner of his eye he can make out how the purple haired is crawling on his hands to get closer and listen in probably , but he didn't notice the tears swelling up in the other's eyes.

 

There was a shuffling sounds in the other side of the line , probably he changed his place ?

 

"I did not send these bunch of losers to kill him ! I ordered them to bring him to me unharmed but they went and got caught by a fucking child ! How am I going to trust your words !?"

 

Donghyun lowered his head in shame and Jungkook's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His grip on the phone tightened and he moved it closer to him and spoke in a low tone.

 

"How you're going to trust my words huh ? That's your problem , dipshit. your men has pointed their guns at him ! If he wasn't a good fighter-"

 

"Who the fuck pointed the gun at him ? Give me the name. Now!"

 

Jungkook was once again dumbfounded. Why this much care and worry ? He turned his head and took a look at the other's hunched form and face. And now he's totally avoiding eye contact. The man on the phone screamed at him to hurry up but instead he decided to say ,

 

"Let's meet up"

 

That got Taehyung's attention and Donghyun as well who widened his eyes even more and mumbled something about being 'Crazy as fuck'. He can't deny that though. But he knows if he met with this man everything will be clear. And if he wants to protect Kim then he can't be a bad guy in his opinion.

A desperate tug on the back of his teeshirt and he knows who it is. Taehyung kept on shaking his head at him but he ignored him completely and waited patiently for the other to answer.

 

"You want to meet up ? Do you know what you're getting your self into ? Do you know who I am ?"

 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at the man's words. 

 

"Like hell I care. But I do know one thing and that is you care about Kim Taehyung enough not to harm him. Come here and let's have a talk I have a lot of questions for you"

 

"You really.... Well it doesn't matter I guess. I believe you'll watch over him until I come there"

 

And the line goes off. With the black haired glaring holes at the phone grumbling a 'I don't need you to tell me that asshole'. Before tossing it to the floor and start talking to Donghyun.

 

Taehyung screwed his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his ears. As if blocking away that voice , as if he could just block out everything and just forget about it. He want to go home. He wants to go back to his room at Jimin's house he wants to sleep he doesn't want to go through this he just can't. He's not ready. He is not ready for this. 

Just what is Jungkook trying to do here ? Why would he ask to meet up ? He can't do this its too early he's not prepared for it now. He want to go home he wants to leave this place but if he did Jungkook will definitely suspect something , wether he stayed or left , the result will be the same. 

 

"Is that okay with you ? You can take your friend here and leave this place , we will handle this RM dude as promised" Taehyung watched as the black haired untied the belts and handed the kid back his phone. Donghyun carried his friend on his back on the stairs and left from the back door with Jungkook keeping watch on him until he got far enough.

 

Taehyung's eyes scanned the room he's in. They are sure taking their time there. He doesn't know why he's started to feel anxious when Jungkook left a few seconds ago. It's not like this is the first time he's alone in this apartment. His teacher , M.r Kang has helped him buy it about a year ? Is it two years ? He really doesn't remember how many days he stayed in this huge lonely place by his own. Before he moves here he used to live in a house where every passing hour had a loud yelling or at least his father's thrashing around in drunk rampage. Taehyung doesn't know when did he get used to silence , he doesn't know when he started to find this silence is actually chocking him.

He's grateful that there's no longer loud voices and cries ringing around him but , sometimes when he stayed alone in this place , this silence is actually deafening more than anything. 

 

He jumped violently in surprise when a large heavy hand patted his shoulder and stayed there.

He squeezed his eyes shut and racked his mind on how the hell is he going to bring out a dagger before this person kills him. He turned around in his sitting position slowly , and was met with the dark eyes of Jeon Jungkook.

 

"You okay there ? You look like you have seen a ghost"

 

"You're scarier than the fucking ghost !"

 

Jungkook nodded his head with a smirk and walked over the dead body on the floor, picking up the gun lying down beside the copse and shoving it in his back pocket. He walked over to the bed and reached for the other's sports bag.

 

"I see your energy is back but what the hell did you put in here ? Rocks ?"

 

Taehyung mimicked how he scrunched his nose and stood up slowly. His body is still heavy somehow and his head is kinda light. The stairs are going to be a hard trip.

 

He walked through the door while leaning against it and the wall , when he almost stepped over a fucking spoon , what's this thing doing here ?! he totally lost his balance and what's with him falling down a lot these days ?!

 

He waited for the pain to hit his back but it never came , instead , a firm strong familiar arm wrapped around his hips and he felt that toned chest against his back for the second time.  
He looked up to the left where Jeon Jungkook's face is and that smug look that he wants to wipe away so fucking much. 

 

"So even mister 'Graceful' Loses his grace when he's around me huh"

 

This cocky arrogant bastard.

Taehyung stumbled out of the cozy embrace as quickly as he can.

 

"I'm just dizzy and I tripped ! Get your head out of your ass I'm more graceful than you ! muscled pig !"

 

Jungkook smirked at him mockingly and nodded at the door. He watched as the shorter stomped out the room and palmed his face in disbelieve when he heard a few thuds on the stairs and a strained "Owww my little toe my little miserable toe fucking stupid stairs with bloodied stains ! JUNGKOOK YOU JERK !"

 

He adjusted the bag on his left shoulder and walked out the room to find the purple haired clutching at his foot and rubbing it. Oh my god his face is so red is he going to start crying ?   
Jungkook stepped down and smirked at him again before saying "Don't blame your clumsiness on the stairs and the poor me, you are the stupid one for not looking where you're going"

 

And if looks could kill he'd be roasting in hell by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the real stuff =w= 
> 
> I beilive that you guessed the mysterious character right :3   
> Please tell me how did you guys like the story so far ! Thank u <333


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <3 !!!!   
> I'm so sorry it took me ages to update again ): I just didn't know if I should continue on it or not and now I decided that I'll :3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ! enjoy !

It was barely two minutes since Jungkook and Taehyung were setting in the living room , each is in his own world ,when the sound of cars breaks was heard and a bunch of heavily armed men in navy blue suits went in. Jungkook instinctively pulled two guns out and stood in front of Taehyung who's frozen in his place.

 

'What the hell am I doing guarding him ?'

 

Jungkook clicked his tongue when more men came in and surrounded them there. Whoever their leader is he must be the boss of something to get this much lowkeys to follow him.

 

"What's going on Jungkook ?"

"How the hell do I know just stay behind m- hey ! Wh- you never listen to me do you ?"

 

Taehyung pulled two labor daggers out and took a fighting stance.

 

"As if I'd let you get me in your debts more than this"

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and tried not to think of how much the other looks so good holding the black sharp daggers in his hands. 

Just where does he get them from ?

 

"Put your damned weapons down"

 

The atmosphere changed all of a sudden. This cold aura reminds Jungkook of the boy with the purple hair but, this is just too intense. Too fierce and it just sent chills down to his spine.

Jungkook squinted his eyes when the armed men tensed visibly and split in half leaving a tall man with silver hair and broad shoulders in the middle of them. Chin up and hands in his stripped black slacks's pockets.

 

"All of you get out."

 

Jungkook's eyes darted from the guy in front of him to the men who shuffled out in a hurry. Everything about this man is intimidating. And Jungkook could feel his power force from here but he recognized this deep voice.

 

"So you're the one who sent the useless shits from before huh ? Sit , we need to talk"

 

Jungkook is a professional in this field. He knows when a person's blood thirst is directed at him but this silver haired guy is just showing off and Jungkook has no shit to give.

 

Tucking one of his guns in his waistband and setting back in the coach with his elbows resting on his knees. Only now did he notice that Taehyung hasn't moved from his spot ever since this guy came in.

 

He farrowed his eyebrows and stood back up slowly , feeling as if he moved too quickly the other might just break down. His eyes darted between the two in front of him and he saw the silver haired guy inching a step closer to Taehyung with a longing look.

 

Jungkook felt so out of place, he feels like this shouldn't be happening here in front of him, and he's so lost in where to stand so he settles for standing behind Taehyung with his hand wrapped tightly around his gun in case something happens.

 

"Taehyung , you're okay oh you are okay thank god"

The silver haired breathed deeply ,covering his mouth with one hand and brushing his hair back with his other one while looking at Taehyung as if he's looking at a treasure.

 

The way the purple haired is breathing heavily as he lowered his daggers sets a weird feeling in Jungkook. He looks so shaken up even his face went pale and his eyes were unfocused.  
Deciding to take action , Jungkook stepped in between the two with a hand on Taehyung's shoulder and glaring at the tall guy in front of him as he pointed his gun at him.

 

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but he doesn't look happy to see you. What're we gonna do about that ?"

 

Jungkook felt Taehyung flinching but he kept his eyes locked on the one who's walking to him with an unreadable look on his face.

 

Just what's wrong with this guy ? It's as if he doesn't even see Jungkook anymore.

 

"That's not true , is it Taehyung ? You can't be still holding a grudge about it right ? I mean I did it all fo-"

 

"Just shut up."

 

Taehyung's voice boomed through the house startling the other two in the room. His heartbeats are refusing to slow down and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later but Jungkook is here Jungkook is right fucking here. He doesn't want to do this in front of him he will appear weak in his eyes more than he already did.

 

"If only you'd let me explain , I will answer all of your questions Taehyung-ah"

 

Jungkook raised his eyebrow at how calm and collected this man is in this kind of situation. It's as if he was ready for it before he came here. Jungkook side eyed Taehyung waiting for his answer , and by now he's quite sure these two are related. Not just any relation but a close one , he had a feeling about it ever since this man kept on asking about Taehyung's safety rapidly. He's sure they are close too and it sets a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

He watched Taehyung hiding his daggers in the backside of his waistband again with a troubled look on his face as he sat back down. Rubbing his face and holding his head as if he's keeping it from exploding. Jungkook's afraid it might happen soon.

 

"Jungkook , lower your gun he's not a threat"

 

And he did. Walking to where Taehyung is and sitting beside him. It might be his own way in showing the other that he's not alone right now and the purple haired appreciates it.

 

The silver haired guy walked hastily to the coach on the other side and sat down with his elbows on his knees looking at Taehyung as if waiting for a sign from him to talk.

 

"So , you send men to watch the kid's movements , you ask them to break into the house, then they try to kill us and then you say you want Taehyung to be unharmed. What the fuck is wrong with your head ?"

 

Jungkook said every word through gritted teeth , the other just gave him a glare before leaning back with a raised eyebrow. 

"I sent them with clear orders of not to harm him but i didn't think that their stupidity will reach this level, still , for a mere bodyguard you've got quite a mouth on you"

 

Before the conversation goes on , Taehyung spoke in low voice but it was heard well.

"Why are looking for me ?"

 

The silver haired guy quickly averted his eyes from the glaring contest and said in a rush "I've been worried abo-" 

"Cut the crap."

 

Jungkook decided it's time to get up and give them some space and he walked to the kitchen With an unpleasant look. He poured him self some water and checked his phone where it had 22 missed calls from a certain shorty.

 

"Taehyung , you need to listen to me , please"

 

Yeah Taehyung just listen to him already so we can get out of here it's starting to stink. Jungkook pulled out a lighter and started to smoke while pretending not to hear.

 

"You think that I don't know what you're going to say ? You're going to ask for forgiveness and guess what ? I'm not going to give it to you"

 

Jungkook snorted at Taehyung's words, heartless.

 

"No , I know that already but I do have a reason ! If I didn't leave that day-"

 

"If you didn't leave that day I wouldn't have to deal with that shit ! I wouldn't have to watch mom suffer and I wouldn't have to see my dad doing drugs and I wouldn't have to get beaten up to death hundreds of times ! You JOINED his gang hyung ! You went with the man who drove us to hell !"

 

Jungkook's cigarette has long fallen down on the floor and winced at the broken voice of the purple haired boy. He knew there was more to it more than he lets on.

 

They were looking for this man , but he guesses that trusting him won't be easy.

 

"Taehyung ... Calm down ..I know I know everything about it I told you that I had to do it if i didn't then they would have taken y-"

 

"Whatever you say.. Won't change the fact that you ran away from home and left me there to deal with it. You're just a coward that I don't think I could ever trust"

 

The taller's eyes softened and Taehyung could see the sorrow and regret in them , but it won't stop him from the talking now that he started.

"Do you know what happened in that house huh ? Do you know what it was like before I got away from there ? I became a murderer, hyung."

 

Jungkook's mouth went open for a second before he massages his temples. He wants to stop him from talking , this topic is sensitive it's not suppose to take place here idiot.

 

But the unmoving poster of Kim Namjoon told Taehyung that he already knows about it. He blinked at him and snorted in disbelieve , Taehyung shook his head in disappointment.

 

"You actually knew all about it didn't you" 

It wasn't a question. He knew it for a fact.

"you knew that mom had to commit suicide , you knew that I killed our dad and another men too... You knew it all.. Just what are you doing ?"

 

Namjoon's head was resting between his hands , he rubbed his face before locking eyes with his younger brother. He spoke his words so clearly , pressing on every word as he said it. 

"Mom was already sick she didn't have long to live , and if you didn't kill dad I'd have done it anyway"

 

Jungkook who's still leaning against the counter in the kitchen raised his eyebrows with a lazy smile, well isn't the whole family broken as fuck.

 

"Sick ? You're lying she wasn't sick she was fine ! You're just looking for an excuse to save your self aren't you !"

 

"SHE WAS SICK !"

 

The younger flinched in his seat at the loud voice. 

And all what Jungkook wanted to do was to make his way there and break the silver haired guy's neck. But it seems like there's no need for that before this Namjoon guy seemed to have to realized his mistake because he quickly shifted his position and his expression softened.

 

"She.. She was sick for a long time , the only one who didn't know was you. She said that you're still too young to know and that you need to focus on school and all, she was thinking of you"

 

"Too young to know she's sick, but not too young to see her brain splattered on the wall ?"

 

Jungkook just doesn't want to hear anymore. He doesn't like to hear the broken crack in the other's voice that used to be so strong and confident. It just make him feel heavy inside , he feels the need to be standing beside him out there and he doesn't want to know why.

 

"I-I don't - I mean that wasn't supposed to happen I couldn't do anything about it I- "

 

Taehyung smiled weakly at the floor. "Yeah , me neither. I don't even know how you allowed your self to go with the person who was the reason of all this mess , you didn't see what I saw you didn't witness anything , you chose to betray me hyung. How am I supposed to trust you now ?"

 

Namjoon stood up and made his way slowly to where the younger is setting, he squatted down slowly right in front of him. "Look , I know there's still a lot you want to know , there's still a lot of questions that you want me to answer and I will, I promise you I will but , right now you need to come with me. No you must come with me."

 

Taehyung turned his head to him with knitted eyebrows and stared at him in confusion. Before he could speak Jungkook stormed in. "I don't think it'd be that easy big boss"

 

Kim Namjoon's eye twitched in annoyance before he glares at him as he got up and sat down , making himself comfortable in the coach with a cold smile in his face.

 

"I don't think it has anything to do with you kid, you have done enough."

"Oh yes I believe it does , what do you say Taehyung ? If you wanna leave with him you can just do that but let me remind you first , that he claimed that he cares but had sent people after you instead of coming to get you himself , you know what I mean right ?"

 

The purple haired closed his eyes shut , this is just too much for him right now and he can't handle all of this in one go.

If only it could all be a dream.

 

"I said that it has nothing to do with you. This is a family matter so outsiders stays out of it."

 

Taehyung turned his head toward his older brother with an angry look that has Jungkook smirking already. "It's not for you to decide that he's an outsider ,hah a family matter ? Why would you consider your self a family after all of this , is what I'll never know." 

 

Namjoon's death glare was directed at the one who's standing there with a cocky smirk that he so want to wipe it off. He was about to speak when Taehyung spoke again.

"I do have a lot of questions for you , so if you want me to come with you then Jungkook is coming too" 

 

The silvered haired bite the inside of his cheek in anger when the cocky shit smirked wider.  
The glaring contest continued for at least four minutes until a defeated sigh left Namjoon's mouth. "Fine okay you can bring that dog for all I care. Let's just go already" 

 

Taehyung's body relaxed at that and he gave Jungkook a look seeing how exhausted he's before he said "I'm tired today you could come tomorro-"

 

"Don't fuck with me !" 

The sudden outburst took the other two by surprise. Jungkook's hand swiftly flew to his gun in reflex while Taehyung gaped at his older brother who stood up and is panting by now with a scary as hell look in his eyes.

 

"The gang's members from all over the places are after you ! You don't even know what you've got yourself into and I'm trying to get you to safety before they find out your whereabouts ! Stop your bitching and fucking move !"

 

Silence felled the room , the younger two stared blankly at him while trying to process what he had just said. "Seems like you've got a lot to explain ,big boss"

 

Kim Namjoon palmed his face and looked at Taehyung who's clearly waiting for an answer.

 

"I'll explain everything. EVERYTHING. just get in the car we're running out of time"

 

Jungkook and Taehyung shared a look before they both head to the door with Kim Namjoon following behind them with a relieved sigh.

 

When Taehyung opened the door to go outside , he found Namjoon's men waiting outside and a three waiting black vans. The silver haired man walked past them and Jungkook placed his hand on Taehyung's shoulder "You sure about this ? I can take them all down if you want me to"

 

"... Thanks but it's fine really , weren't we looking for him anyways ? I just didn't know that he'll be sending men after me it made me doubt him even more. Oh and I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this mess you have done a lot until now you can leave if you want to I-"

 

"What's new ? I'm always being dragged into your shit. I'm not leaving either Jimin will kill me"

 

Taehyung's chest went warm again and now he seriously thinks that maybe he needs to see a doctor. The two exchanged a smile when they were interrupted.

"Get in the car ! Taehyung you're riding with me come here"

 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows lazily at Namjoon who glared at him knowing that he's got something to say if Taehyung's smile and eye rolling is anything to go by.

 

"I don't remember we agreed to ride with any of you"

 

Namjoon scoffed at him from where he stood beside the open door of his car and placed his arm on the roof of it. "Yeah ? You can come in a skateboard for all I care but my little brother is coming with me- hey ! Taehyung where are you going ?!"

 

Taehyung was already walking in the opposite direction from his older brother's cars. 

"Sorry to ruin your fantasy but your little brother is riding with me. You go first we're right behind you" Not giving the older a chance of replying , Jungkook walked away and followed Taehyung to where they parked his motorbike a few meters away.

 

Once they both got seated , Taehyung wore his helmet and wrapped his arm around Jungkook's tightly.

 

"You alright there ?"

"I'm sorry"

"Shut up"

"No really Jungkook , I feel so bad about all of this and that it has to happen in front of you"

The black haired man rolled his eyes at him and started the bike.

"If you don't quit apologizing I'm gonna rape you"

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"I knew that you were a pervert!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey ! Ok so I had this chapter ready for so long I just didn't post it cuz I didn't think that this fic is being read by a lot of ppl so I decided to stop , until I read the last comments there ): and hell yeah I'm gonna keep goinggg for u )): <3 <3 !

Taehyung had his arms wrapped tightly around Jungkook's waist as they sped up behind the black cars in front of them. It didn't take them long before they stop at a tall building that looks like a hotel , but the two knows that it's more than that.

Hopping off the motorbike , Jungkook casted a glance at van which parked behind them , then at the car who's in front of them , it's as if they are caged already. Kim Namjoon stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut before throwing the keys at someone who came out of nowhere. 

Namjoon nodded his head towards the large door , the two glanced at each other and followed him inside , while the other men stayed outside and surrounded the building standing like status. Taehyung kept his gaze at the silver haired male in front of him , he looks so different.

He changed so much he's almost unrecognizable , the older brother who became the leader of Bang.TS , Taehyung had always wanted to meet him again so bad , but he hadn't expected any of this to happen. Can he really be safe here ? Can he believe in his brother this time ? What's going to happen next ? Is this ever going to be over ? Will this running around stop ? 

 

"Watch your steps"

 

Namjoon opened a door that is hidden in the wall of a hallway , the door had opened automatically after he placed his thumb somewhere , and Jungkook whistled impressed.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and followed his brother down the dark stairs. These stairs looks like they are leading to hell , why is it so dark in here ? He huffed in annoyance as he kept on trying to feel the ground wondering how long are they going to walk down , before his left foot slips and he curses.

 

The strong familiar arms of Jungkook grabs his waist from the back while another unfamiliar arm hold his biceps.

"Taehyung I said watch your steps"

 

The purple haired boy blinked at him , before yanking his arm back and standing up straightly.

 

"Maybe if there were lights in here it would have been easier for me to actually watch my steps."

 

He heard Jungkook snorting and he kicked his shin. Namjoon ignored them and   
Continued to walk slowly until they reached the door at the end, earning a faint "Fucking finally" from the two behind him.

 

Namjoon opened the door and what's beyond it ,had Jungkook and Taehyung shook. Seems like this leader of Bang.TS had a whole other building under this hotel, they were met with people running around in causal clothes , papers in their hands and all of them had ID cards on their chest pockets. As they noticed their entrance everyone stopped moving and bowed deeply to the man in silver hair.

"Anything unusual ?"

"No sir , But Kim Seokjin is waiting for you in the office."

 

Namjoon nodded and called one of the guys over , whispered in his ear before the guy nods his head and quickly runs somewhere. Jungkook had his hands in his pockets while chewing on a gum , looking bored as hell while glancing around , it pissed Taehyung off how calm he is but then again , it's not his problem to worry about so why shouldn't he be calm ?

He noticed his brother beckoning them to follow him to the office , and the office is another story. But a man , a beautiful man with blond hair and cream silk shirt was sitting in the chair behind the large desk. If the top head here was Kim Namjoon , then who the fuck is that man sitting there all comfortable ?

 

Taehyung decided not to bother with that , he's bothered by a lot already. So being himself , Taehyung had made himself comfortable too , and walked to the leather sofa in the middle , flopped down on it and placed his leg over the other one.

He knew the warm wight on the back of the sofa he's sitting on , was actually Jungkook who leaned his hands on both sides of where Taehyung's sitting as if he's caging him , but it actually looked as if he's protecting him from the front and from the back. It had reminded Taehyung how to feel safe , and no longer alone.

 

"Namjoonie , the boy who's sitting there as if he owns the place , and the one who looks ready to kill , who are they ?"

 

The silver haired man went to lean on the side of the desk , bringing a cigarette to his lips and lightening it , he took his time before talking.

 

"Can you guess which one is my brother , Jin ?"

 

The man called Jin suddenly perked up , before he laid his eyes on Taehyung with a small smile that had Taehyung shuddering for a second. He got a feeling that this beautiful one is as dangerous as his brother.

 

"No wonder you think you own the world. Not only that but you actually have that cold aura like he does"

 

The purple haired narrowed his eyes at him , before a lazy smile forms in his lips.

 

"I don't think I own the world for now , but I know I can if I want to , and I know too , that you are sitting in a chair that will never belong to you"

 

Jungkook smirked as he glanced down at the top of the purple haired boy , now that is more like the real him, confidant , straightforward , fearless , and if you try to bite him , he'll eat you whole. A fire lit in the pit of his stomach seeing how the strong , unfazed gaze held Jin's cold stare.

It had Jungkook wondering , maybe ruling the world won't be hard for Kim Taehyung.

 

"I see he has the same bite in his words that you have , I'm not good at dealing with two Namjoons one is enough for me, so I'm going to take my leave for now"

 

Namjoon chuckled as Jin sighed and got up from behind the desk , he leaned in and kissed the silver haired man cheek and waved goodbye at the wide eyed two before closing the door behind him.

 

Taehyung looked up at Jungkook to see that he has the expression , both of them blinked and furrowed their eyebrows. These two are ... Together together ?

 

"So , where do we start ?"

 

The two saw that Namjoon had taken his seat on the sofa right in front of them , Jungkook walking around to sit next to Taehyung who leaned forward with a stoned expression.

 

"What did you mean when you said mom was sick ?"

 

"Yeah that. She was coughing blood , we didn't have the money for the hospital , and she asked me not to tell you because she knows what you might do if you find out"

 

He would have sold himself on the streets. Taehyung closed his eyes shut , and took a deep breath before talking again.

 

"Why did you decide to leave ?"

 

"..I thought I was doing you all a favor , before mom shot herself that man came to me , he said that our dad had offered to mom to him , he said that he needs a trustworthy right hand man , but I hated him before everything , he kept on selling dad drugs , loaning him money that he can't return half of them , he was the reason of it all , I didn't care how I just wanted to finish him off"

 

"Why didn't you ?"

 

Namjoon raised his head, and Taehyung saw the hatred , anger , despise in his eyes. 

"I wanted to kill him so bad but I wanted to enjoy it as long as I can , I knew how to burn him , I knew that if I robbed him of his place I'd have won twice , I had to play the loyal servant for long enough , until I got my hands on his weakness and took everything from him"

 

Taehyung stared at him. So he wants to say , he was blinded by wealth halfway through , that he forgot what his goal actually was ? 

 

"All you needed to do was put a bullet through his head , but you got yourself blinded"

 

Namjoon leaned back and snorted at his words.

 

"You didn't see his face when I held all his buildings , casinos , trading ships , and all what he owns in my hands , and waved it at him, his men chose me to lead them , he lost everything"

 

The purple haired male tried his best not to tug at his hair.

 

"If he had lost everything , why was he going around selling drugs to my dad and loaning him money ?! Why did he come back ?! why was he still alive and kicking what was your plan for ?!"

 

With that Namjoon lowered his gaze , and tilted his head up with a defeated sigh.

"I was it taking too slow , I was enjoying seeing him suffer I didn't notice he had another kingdom hidden somewhere... That's where I messed up.. That's where he took a step ahead of me without me noticing.."

 

"You screwed up from the beginning"

Namjoon swallowed the lump in his throat , he knows what expression is on his brother's face , he knows what he's going to see in his eyes. But he looks at him anyways.

And he's met with pure disappointment.

 

"Taehyung please..."

 

The purple haired boy blinked his tears away and shook his head with a sad smile. "Ever since I met you today and that's all what you've been saying 'Please'"

Namjoon leaned forward in his seat and rubbed his face before looking up again.  
"What else can I say ?"

 

Taehyung stood up fiercely , the stoned mask falling off as he shouted out load.

 

"Apologize ! Tell me you're sorry ! Tell me you regret it ! Show me something that will make me believe in you ! Your stupid mistake had costed us hell ! You were busy licking up his feet when he got mom to shot her self ! Hyung don't you see what you did ?! She shot her self because she couldn't handle the guilt ! She thought you were..."

 

Wiping his tears harshly , Taehyung sucked in a deep breath before continuing "For fuck's sake I killed dad ...I killed him just what the fuck were you trying to achieve ? Look at what we are now just look what your messing up had got us into.. You coward !"

 

He didn't realize that his brother was already in front of him until he felt Jungkook standing up and placing a hand on his arm protectively. But Namjoon still had his hands on Taehyung's shoulders.

 

"I'm sorry ! I AM ! Not only did I make a mistake I caused you endless suffering I made you go through all of it alone I screwed up so bad I'm ... I'm so sorry Taehyung I'm sorry please let me fix this I'm begging you let me just.. Let me make it up for all of us please I- I want to fix everything you're the only one I have now Tae..."

 

Namjoon squeezed his little brother's shoulder and slowly tried to pull him in to his chest , and the tears that were filling his eyes had finally rolled down his cheeks when Taehyung wrapped his arms around him.

 

The two held each other for so long and cried both silently and loudly into each other's arms. They were sad they no longer can see their parents , happy because they have each other now , angry at the cruelty of fate, scared of what's going to happen ,both of them had finally let out what he's been holding in all this time. They don't know how long it has been , they were both on the coach where Namjoon had his arms wrapped around Taehyung tightly , kissing the top of his head and playing with his fingers. 

 

It has been a long time since they saw each other , Taehyung's small hands had became larger , but still delicate , soft and warm.

 

"Hyung do you have a hand fetish ?"

 

The voice started him and he looked down to meet with the tired red eyes of his brother. He missed him , he missed talking with him , they have got so much to catch on , but he doesn't even know if his little brother had forgiven him completely. A part of him tells him that he needs to prove him self first , and that's exactly what he's going to do , he's not risking anything again , Taehyung is his only family now.

 

"Are we going to talk about sexual stuff right of the bat ? Tell me about school instead"

 

Taehyung shot up from his position In his brothers embrace. "Oh let me tell you about my happy years of school , because of a certain brat.... Where's Jungkook ?"

 

Namjoon held back his snarky comment because he doesn't want his brother to start hating him again so instead he spoke the truth.

 

"He left the office to give us some privacy which was what he should have done since the be- Ow !"

He held the side where he just got jabbed at and watched his bother walking fast towards the door. 

 

"Taehyung where are you going ?!" 

"I'll come back in a second"

 

Namjoon sat there blinking at the door as it closed. Did he ran after that punk ? Wait hang on a second , ever since they met at the house today , that black haired guy didn't leave Taehyung's side , hell he looked ready to kill anyone who took a step closer to him , and even Taehyung chose to ride with him instead, but they don't look like friends though ...

 

 

Then it clicked. No fucking way he's letting that happen.

 

Kim Namjoon , Bang.TS's head leader , has a brother-complex. He shot up to his feet and swung the door open , only to find his brother pressing him self to the wall of one of the open office's. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and approached him slowly to see what he's looking at.

 

And that's a surprise what he saw. "Why the hell is Jin talking to you boyfriend ?"

 

Taehyung jumped and turned around so quickly that Namjoon thought he heard a crack. 

 

"He's NOT my boyfriend ! And shut up I want to hear what they are talking about !"

 

Relief washed over him at the information , he will choose a good man or woman for his brother instead of that wild animal. Feeling the curiously him self , Namjoon hid behind his brother and leaned over Taehyung's back to peek his head and see probably.

 

"Hyung you're heavy"

"Shhh , listen"

 

Jungkook had a cigarette in his mouth , he was leaning his back agains the wall , while Jin standing right next to him and talking while staring at his feet. They can't hear what they are saying probably but they can still catch a few sentence from here.

"So you're saying that you actually don't like each other , but you're here , with him , because you worry about him right ? I don't get it"

"You don't need to get anything, it's simply me doing what I want to do"

"But my dear , it seems like you don't get it yourself either"

 

Just what are they talking about ? Taehyung knows that they are talking about him but , what is it that they don't get ? what's going on ?

 

He watched as Jungkook puffed a smoke and glanced at Jin who smiled at him. "You just like these types of things don't you ?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand" 

"I'm sure you do , it must makes you feel like you're a teenager again huh , you're too old though"

 

Taehyung turned his head towards his brother when he heard him cursing , watching him leaning back against the wall and shaking his head "Tae , that kid is an idiot , watch and learn"

What does that mean now ? Before he could look at the other two he heard a slap sound. And Jesus Christ that shook the whole place. He saw Jin storming out with a red face , and a crouching Jungkook rubbing his left cheek.

 

And he couldn't help the loud laughter that escaped his lips.

 

 

 

 

But he should have known , that happiness doesn't always last , not for him.


End file.
